The Story in the Truth
by LJLanham
Summary: Booth and Brennan face the truth about their relationship... where do they go from here?
1. The Day Before the First Day

**A/N: This isn't really an "after the finale" fic, and I haven't posted a work in progress before, so this is another new adventure for me - but I do know where I plan to go with the story.**

**Reviews will be hugely important in my knowing if you want me to continue… and please, let me know what you think!**

**As always, I own nothing—I get nothing. This is simply a labor of love and homage to the genius that is "Bones."**

The Story in the Truth

Chapter 1 – The Day Before the First Day

It wasn't unusual for Temperance Brennan to wake before dawn, but it was an odd occurrence for her to wake feeling completely rested. She attributed that to the man lying next to her. She'd been keeping Booth at arm's length while at the same time pining for him for so long that she was beginning to think she'd never have a man in her bed again. Last night had changed all that; broke her dry spell, as Angela would say. She sighed in contentment as she rolled over to look at her sleeping partner. She wished daybreak would hold off just a little longer so she could enjoy this moment of serenity before facing the inevitable awkward "morning after."

She closed her eyes and lay back against her pillow, listening to the sounds of silence. She must've drifted back to sleep because the next thing she knew, sunlight was peeking through the windows and she was being awakened by the sleep-roughened sound of his voice.

"Good morning," he said, pulling her close and nuzzling the soft spot at the crook of her neck.

"Good morning," she replied, her voice trembling just enough for him to notice.

"Stop," he said.

"Stop what?" she asked, glad that her back was to him and she didn't have to look into his eyes.

"Thinking."

"You know it's imposs-"

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, interrupting her. "Just let yourself feel. Turn off that beautiful brain for just a few more minutes."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Yes, you can," he prodded, turning her to face him. "You promised, Bones. No regrets."

"No." The word escaped her lips on a sigh as she shook her head. "No regrets."

He leaned in for a kiss and she closed her eyes, taking his advice and letting her metaphorical heart lead the way. As she let herself get lost in the kiss and in the feelings it evoked within her, she felt surprisingly at ease…playful, even. He promised her that it would be all right; that they could do this, together they could do anything. Booth had never once broken a promise to her and she knew he wouldn't start with something as big as this. She smiled as she broke the kiss and propped up on her elbow facing him.

"So, now do you think I'm easy?"

"What?" he asked. Where _the hell did that come from?_

"I mean, isn't it traditional that a couple have at least one date before they engage in sexual intercourse?"

_Did she just recognize us as a couple?_ He smiled at the thought.

"Since when have we ever been traditional?" he asked. "Besides, I think seven years of foreplay was plenty. Don't you?"

She flashed a bright smile at that thought. He was certainly correct. In some ways, this seemed like the next logical step, but in many others it seemed as if they'd taken a giant forward leap. He was right, she had to stop thinking and just try to keep her head in the moment.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, tracing an imaginary line down her arm where it rested on top of the sheet.

"Would you think badly of me if I said I just wanted to stay in this bed all day?"

"Are you kidding?" he replied with a devastating grin. "I think that would make me just about the luckiest guy in the world."

"Just about?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"And now who's being _cocky_?" he asked. Pulling her to him, he laughed as she began to giggle.

The laughter quickly subsided and was replaced with murmurs of love and moans of passion as once again, the couple found their way to the heights of ecstasy and Booth continued to show his Bones what making love was meant to be.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

The midday sun streaming through the windows blanketed the couple as they lay in each other's arms. They were quiet each lost in their thoughts, when the silence was broken by a low rumbling sound.

"Oh my god, Bones," Booth laughed out loud. "Was that your _stomach_?"

She looked up sheepishly from where her head was pillowed on his chest, her hand resting over his heart.

"I suppose it wasn't realistic to think we could actually stay in bed all day," she said.

"No, I guess not," he said, still laughing. He sat up, bringing her with him. "Come on woman, let's get you fed."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

She sat cross legged on a counter stool wearing little more than his green Army t-shirt, watching as he prepared what he claimed would be the best omelet she'd ever tasted. She didn't doubt that, at all. Today was proving to be a day of superlatives. She was feeling more than she'd ever remembered feeling, and she'd just had the best sex of her life. She found herself looking forward to what the day could bring, even as she remembered the day that brought her to this moment.

_She paced her living room as she looked at her watch for the hundredth time. She'd cleaned the apartment and stocked the refrigerator. She was running out of ways to burn off her nervous energy. It was Friday morning, and she'd returned from Indonesia four days earlier. She'd intentionally scheduled her return to DC ahead of Booth's return from Afghanistan. She'd come to some hard realizations while she was away and she needed to sort through them at home, among familiar places and things-on their turf-before she'd be ready to see him face to face._

_Now she knew what she had to do. Booth's plane was landing within the hour. She'd thought of going out to the base and waiting with the families of the other returning soldiers for their arrival, but she'd decided against it. What would happen today would be "theirs," and she didn't want it to take place in a crowded, noisy airplane hangar. No, she'd stick to their planned meeting at the Mall; on their bench at the coffee cart next to the Reflecting Pool._

_BnBnBnB_

_She arrived about twenty minutes earlier than their agreed upon meeting time. It was a beautiful late spring afternoon. The weather was perfect; not too hot, not too humid. She ordered a cup of coffee and took a seat on the bench. She looked out at the scene before her. The National Mall was teeming with tourists making their way to the monuments. _

_Impatience was getting the best of her and she'd begun to regret arriving early. She'd glanced down at her watch one more time when she felt it. It was an energy that was unmistakably Booth. She knew without looking up that he'd arrived. _

_She stood as she saw him walking toward her, hoping that her knees wouldn't give out. She'd never understood the colloquialism 'a sight for sore eyes' before that moment. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as their eyes met. She stood still as he slowly approached her, never breaking eye contact. When he reached the bench, he dropped his green Army issued duffel on to the ground at their feet._

_They both stood, silently staring into each other's eyes and smiling. It was a defining moment and they both knew it. They were each afraid to break the moment, but it was she who spoke first._

"_You came directly from the plane?" she asked, looking down at the bag by their feet._

"_Couldn't wait a minute longer to see you, Bones," he said honestly. _

"_I'm glad," she said, reaching out to take his hand._

"_God, I missed you," he said softly, his eyes still on hers._

"_I missed you too," she answered, her words coming out in a breathy burst._

"Eat up, Bones," he said, breaking her reverie as he set a plate down in front of her. "Gotta keep your energy up." He winked at her, grinning as he turned back to the stove to dish his own omelet out onto a plate.

"Best omelet ever, huh?" she asked as she brought a forkful to her mouth.

He watched as she slid the fork into her mouth. She closed her eyes and savored the fluffy concoction.

"Oh my god, Booth," she said, setting the fork down. "You're right. This is amazing. I didn't realize you could cook."

"I'm full of surprises," he said with a smile.

"So I'm finding out," she answered, taking another bite.

"I have a feeling I'm not the only one."

She answered with a smile of her own. "When do you see Parker?"

"He comes home from science camp tomorrow. Science camp, Bones? You _are_ turning my kid into a squint."

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Not at all," he answered. "Not at all."

"My father said he was showing amazing aptitude for physics, and he has an intense interest in entomology, as well."

"He's eleven, Bones. He likes bugs."

He watched her tuck into her meal like she hadn't eaten in days. He thought back to the meal they'd shared the previous afternoon.

_They'd stood staring at each other by the Reflecting Pool for what seemed like a ridiculously long time. They both had so much to say, but seemed to have trouble getting to the conversation._

"_Do you want to go to the diner?" she asked._

"_Are you kidding?" He was almost giddy. "Bones, I haven't had decent food, let alone pie, in over a year. That's a great idea."_

_She led him to where she'd parked and they loaded his bag into her trunk. He looked at her expectantly._

"_Do you want to drive?"_

"_You're the best, Bones," he said, taking the keys and leaning in to kiss her cheek._

_They both stopped short, taken aback by the electricity in that innocent gesture. He was startled into the seriousness of what was about to happen. They were both a little nervous, but that was to be expected he guessed. They had kept in touch through letters, a few emails and even a couple of phone calls over the holidays when she'd left the dig for a week. They were working hard at being "normal," though neither of them knew what normal was anymore._

_He knew that his feelings hadn't changed, if anything they'd grown stronger. He knew it was true what they said about absence making the heart grow fonder. He could only hope that she felt the same way. He thought if they could just get through this lunch then maybe they could go somewhere private and really talk. _

"Do you want to go to your apartment?" she asked, her voice bringing him back to the present. She knew that he'd sublet the place for most of his absence. He'd told her in one of his letters that the tenant was moving out in February and that Jared and Padme were going clean it up and get it ready for him to move back in.

"Probably not a bad idea," he said around a mouthful of eggs. "Jared said he'd take care of things for me, but he's not always been the most reliable. But then again, he does have a wife now. It's amazing how the love of a good woman can keep a guy on the straight and narrow."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

After brunch, they headed over to Booth's apartment. To his surprise, he walked in and it felt as if he'd never left. Jared and Padme had done a great job of putting the place back together. It was clean and aired out, they'd even stocked the pantry and the 'fridge.

"Holy shit," he said, walking from the kitchen into the living room.

Hanging in pride of place across from his couch was a gorgeous flat screen tv with a big red bow on it.

"Welcome home, Booth," she said, smiling at his reaction.

"Did you do this?" he asked, looking much like Parker on Christmas morning.

"I wanted to do something special for you," she said softly. "I needed a gesture that would convey what I was feeling."

"A 50-inch plasma is one hell of a social contract," he said, taking her into his arms.

"Do you like it?" she asked, sounding slightly insecure.

"Are you kidding? It's perfect and you are incredible. Come here," he said, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. Without breaking the kiss, he led her over to the sofa.

_She stood at the island counter pouring the wine and watching him flip mindlessly through one of her anthropology journals. It was a scene they'd played hundreds of times before, but neither could pretend this time wasn't different. _

_They'd spent a lovely afternoon, and they seemed to be on the same wavelength, but she knew she would have to be the one to initiate the conversation they had to have. He'd left the ball in her field more than a year ago outside the Hoover building. He'd say he gambled and lost, but she knew that sometimes the payoff comes a little more slowly. Ironically, it was Booth who had taught her about patience. _

_She knew now that this was what she wanted, he was what she needed. She could only hope and pray to his god that she wasn't too late._

_She walked over to the sofa and handed him a glass of wine before sitting down next to him._

"_I've really enjoyed spending the day with you," she said. "It's almost like nothing's changed…"_

"_Bones," he began to interrupt, but she stopped him by shaking her head and continuing._

"…_but in reality, everything has changed. Booth," she said, sitting down her wine glass and taking his hand in hers. Fearlessly, she looked him in the eye. She knew this was the right thing to do-the only thing to do. "I had a lot of time to think while I was in Maluku. And no matter what it was that I started to think about, I found that my thoughts invariably turned to you. Booth, Seeley… fourteen months ago you asked me to give us a chance. I told you I couldn't… I thought I was protecting you…"_

_He held his breath as she went on. She didn't appear to be taking time to breathe, either, as she continued to talk. It was as if she was afraid that if she stopped she'd never say everything she had to say, and she knew it had to be said._

"…_and while a part of me still feels as though you need protecting from me, the bigger part of me knows that I can't live without you. Now, I know that may sound selfish… and maybe it is, but I think that it's time I am totally honest with myself…"_

_She paused, taking in a deep breath and looking into his eyes. _

"…_if you still want me, I think we should give this thing between us a chance. You were right about us needing to move on… we do need to move forward, but I think we need to do so together."_

_He wasn't sure if there were tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care. The woman he loved more than life was standing before him telling him that she loved him, too. He was pretty sure life didn't get any better than this. _

"_Bones," he said. "Temperance, of course I still want you. I love you. And I'll want you until the day that I die. You, Bones… you're all that I want and everything I need. That's something that I've wanted to clear up since that night. You said you couldn't change, but you didn't seem to understand that I didn't want you to. I want you just the way you are."_

_They'd spent the next several hours talking about their experiences in Indonesia and in Afghanistan, respectively. They sat on the sofa, catching up… talking, sharing and making out like teenagers. _

_The wine was gone and the moon was high in the night sky when she stood and held her hand out to him. He took it and silently followed her into her bedroom. This might not be the right time, but she'd waited a year for this moment. Hell, she'd waited seven years for this moment. She wanted to show Seeley Booth that she loved him… the best way she knew how._

_She remembered a long ago conversation in the diner when Booth had been trying to get her to understand the emotional connection made through the sex act. She was sure she knew now what he meant. She was cognizant of the theory, but she wanted to experience it for herself._

"_Make love with me, Booth."_

**AN2: I hope it didn't seem too OOC… but if you'll indulge me, I think you'll find there's method to my madness. **** I'd love to know what you thought!**


	2. Back to Normal?

**A/N – Just a little fluff to move the story along a little and "introduce" some old friends. I'm still new to the "Bones" world and really want to know what you think. Reviews are much appreciated! **

Chapter 2

Brennan got up to clear the takeout containers from the coffee table as the credits began to roll.

"I should probably be going," she said.

He reached over and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from picking up a carton.

"You don't have to go," he said.

"I do, Booth," she answered. "You'll be picking up Parker tomorrow and you need time to get re-acclimated."

He felt perfectly acclimated to his apartment. From the moment he stepped in, it was as if he'd never left. More importantly, at the moment, he was afraid to let her out of his sight. They'd had an incredible 36 hours, and although they hadn't really discussed the change in their relationship he felt like things were going in the right direction. He didn't want to give her a chance to change her mind.

"Look at me," he said, leaning against the back of the couch. "Take out, a good movie… I'm perfectly comfortable… and well-acclimated. I don't need time to adjust."

"Booth," she said with a sigh. "You haven't had a minute alone since you got back. You need time to adjust."

"I don't, Bones. Really," he said. "I'm good." _And I'd rather spend time with you than be alone, don't you get that yet?_ "Okay, let's do it your way. I'm going to logic it out for you."

"Logic isn't a verb," she sighed.

"Humor me," he said. "Yes, I do have some errands to run and some things I need to do before I go pick up Parker..."

He raised his index finger to her lips to stop her as she would have interrupted him, and then he went on.

"…but I can't do that because I don't have any wheels. I don't get to requisition a new vehicle until I've been reinstated, and that won't be until sometime next week at the earliest. So," he said, giving the hand he'd been holding a gentle tug to pull her into his lap. "If you stay here tonight, we can have a nice breakfast and then you can drive me to the rental place. I'll pick up a car and then take care of my errands before it's time to get Parker."

He had begun leaning in closer to her as he spoke, and their foreheads were touching as he reached up and smoothed a lock of hair behind her ears.

"That does seem logical," she said breathlessly as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

"I knew you'd see it my way," he replied with a wink as he pulled back from her. "Let's get this cleaned up."

He reached for the remote and turned off the television as she went back to picking up the remains of their late dinner.

"In case I haven't said it properly, thank you," he said.

She started to ask what for, when she saw him looking up at the television. It warmed her heart that it meant so much to him. She had been concerned it wasn't the right choice, but now she knew that it had been spot on.

"You're welcome," she answered. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do," he said, following her into the kitchen. "But I like you more."

She stopped short at his admission. She'd been purposely trying to keep the conversation light today, and she knew he had as well. They would have to talk about the shift in their paradigm, but not yet. If she were being honest with herself, she knew that was one of the reasons she'd been trying to leave.

"Good to know," she said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She looked over her shoulder into his eyes and reached up to steal a kiss.

They slipped into a companionable silence as they set about putting the kitchen right. Brennan threw out the takeout containers and tidied up while Booth set the coffee maker to brew a fresh pot in the morning. When they were finished, he took her hand and kissed her cheek before leading her down the hall to the bedroom.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"Thanks, Bones," he said, leaning across the console to kiss her goodbye before getting out of the car. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Enjoy your visit with Parker."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm sure. You haven't seen your son in a year; the two of you need some alone-time. You're going to have a lot of catching up to do."

"I know he's going to want to see you," he said, still hesitant to let her go.

"And I want to see him," she said. "But just not tonight."

Knowing she was right, he decided to let it go, and let her go.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked, not believing he hadn't thought to do so sooner.

"I'm going to go visit Angela and Hodgins," she answered.

"When did they get back?"

"About a month ago," she answered. "She's been busy redecorating the mansion. Apparently, it's been a bachelor pad way too long… whatever that means."

Booth smiled, rolling his eyes. Hodgins was a brave and patient man.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get to it then," he said. "Tell them I said, 'Hi'."

"Okay. Give Parker a hug for me," she replied, leaning over to give him a quick peck before he climbed out of the car.

"See ya, Bones," he said, closing the door behind him.

"See you," she repeated, waving as he walked away.

He stopped at the door and watched her drive away. When did they start acting like a normal couple… and when was it all going to change?

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"Dad!" Parker exclaimed, running out of the house before Booth could even get out of the car.

"Hey, Parks!" he said, as his son collided into him.

"I'm so glad you're home!"

"I'm glad to be back, too, son."

"Dad, I'm really proud of you for going over there and saving lives," Parker said earnestly as they walked together to the front porch of Rebecca's house. "But I really missed you and I don't ever want to go that long without seeing you again."

"Me neither, Bub," his father agreed. "Let me look at you."

Booth sat down on the swing next to the door and pulled his son over to stand in front of him.

"I think you've grown a foot," he said, fighting the lump forming in his throat.

"Just a couple of inches," Parker answered, shaking his head. "Mom said I had a growth spurt, but I'll probably grow a few inches a year until I finish puberty," he said, matter-of-fact.

_Oh my god, he IS going to be a squint_, Booth thought. Smiling, he realized that despite his frequent protests, he didn't really mind that too much.

Parker sat down next to his father and looked out at the car parked in the driveway.

"Cool car, Dad," he said.

"It's a rental," Booth answered. "Don't get my FBI wheels back 'til I go back to work next week."

"You're going back to work next week?"

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Does that mean Bones is back, too?" Parker asked with a smile.

"She sure is," his dad answered.

"Can we go see her?"

"Not today," Booth answered, to Parker's dismay. "She's got a lot of stuff to do, since she just got back, too. I thought maybe we could go see her tomorrow?"

"That's cool," Parker agreed. "I want to tell her about science camp."

"You could tell me," Booth prodded.

"It was cool, Dad," Parker said, beaming. "I really liked the electronics kit, we got to invent stuff. And next year, I want to go to the rocket camp. Can you imagine? Building your own rocket? So cool. But then again, I bet I could do it at the Jeffersonian. I'm sure Max and Dr. Hodgins know how…."

Booth sat back, smiling and listening to his boy go on about his experience at science camp. He was glad that Bones and their squint family had stepped in to lend a hand in Parker's "enrichment." He laughed to himself when he realized he didn't have a clue what his son was talking about, but he was just so thrilled to be there sitting next to him that he could listen to his squint-speak for days.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Angela had done an amazing job with the house. Brennan hadn't been there often, but she could tell that there was a definite softness that wasn't present on her last visit.

"The place is beautiful, Ange," she said to the woman seated across from her.

"Thanks. Jack kind of gave me free reign, and as nice as this place was… it just didn't feel like a home… you know? I mean, he's lived here is whole life and there are rooms that he never goes in because they're too fancy," Angela told her friend with a smile. "Okay, enough small talk. How was your reunion with Booth? Was is just like Deborah Kerr and Cary Grant in_ An Affair to Remember_? Or more like John Cusack and Kate Beckinsale in _Serendipity_?"

Before Brennan could get in an "I don't know what that means," Hodgins spoke up from the spot he was leaning on in the doorway.

"No, Babe. They are totally Bogey and Bergman in _Casablanca_." He winked at his wife. "God, I sound like a girl. Hey, Dr. B. Welcome back."

"Thanks, Jack. You, too. So, how was Paris?" she asked.

"Uh-uh-uh," Angela scolded. "You are not changing the subject. How is Booth?"

"He's fine, Ange," Brennan answered. "He's good. He's seeing Parker today. He just got back from science camp this morning."

"Enough with the deflecting," Angela said, glaring at her friend. "Did you tell him about your decision?"

"We really didn't talk about it, Angela."

As much as she'd missed Angela and Hodgins, Brennan began to think this visit wasn't such a good idea. She was telling the truth, she and Booth hadn't really talked and they certainly hadn't discussed what to tell their friends. She didn't know herself where they stood, really. She definitely didn't know what to tell Angela.

"But you're going to, right?"

Brennan nodded.

"We will, but we just got back and there's so much catching up to do…"

"I bet you're itching to get back to the lab," Hodgins said with a smile.

"Yes," Brennan answered. "And no."

The couple exchanged a look under raised eyebrows.

"I mean, yes… I want to get back into the lab. I need to catalog my journals and the findings from the Maluku project, and I'd like to get back into the bodies in storage… and I'm definitely looking forward to getting the team back together and working with Booth again, but I've only been home five days and there's still a lot to do to settle back in."

"I hear ya," Hodgins said. "There's a lot to do when you check out for a year. I mean, we were in civilization and I was in touch with my people, but it took several meetings with lawyers and my business manager to make sure everything was on track."

"Exactly," Brennan answered. "And since I was away for so long and out of touch, I left instructions for my accountant to be able to handle certain things that I prefer to do myself. I need to get those things straightened out, my publisher is already contacting me about getting to work on my next book. I need to see Russ and Amy and the girls… my dad…"

"Booth and Parker…" Angela prodded with a grin.

"A week just doesn't seem like enough time," Brennan finished, ignoring Angela's teasing.

Not willing to give up, Angela tried to swing the conversation back to their favorite FBI agent yet again.

"At least tell me he what he thought of the television," she said.

The slight blush behind Brennan's smile was all the answer Angela needed.

"He was very appreciative," she said.

"Oh really?" Angela asked with a crook of her eyebrow. "And just how did he show his thanks?"

"He said 'Thanks, Bones,'" Brennan said with a grin.

Angela rolled her eyes. _When did she get so good at deflecting?_ she thought. _Oh well, I'll let it go for now. Just wait 'til we get back in the lab. I will get my answers_.

"You're staying for dinner, right?" Angela asked. "I've got so many great pictures from Paris to show you. And wait 'til you see what I've painted…"

"You need to check out Angie's studio, Dr. B.," Hodgins interjected. "She's definitely got a gallery showing down there. We just need to find her a gallery."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Brennan tucked her feet up under her on the sofa as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Apparently, his baseball team made it to the playoffs but lost in the first round," Booth told her. "His hockey team lost in the first round of the regional tournament but his basketball team made it to State."

"Wow," she answered.

"You didn't understand a word of that, did you?" Booth asked with a grin.

"Not really," she said, laughing along with him. "But it sounds like he's kept busy and had a lot of fun."

"You're right," he answered. "And he can't wait to tell you all about science camp. I just got the highlights, he figured I wouldn't get most of what he had to say, I think."

"I can't wait to hear about it."

"I'm taking him to soccer in the morning," Booth said. "How 'bout we pick you up after and we all head to Sid's for lunch?"

"Sounds good," she said, trying to hide her yawn.

"You're tired," he said.

"Well," she said with a sly grin, "I haven't actually gotten a lot of sleep this weekend."

"I didn't hear you complaining," he replied.

"No, you didn't," she answered. "And you don't hear me complaining now."

"Thanks, Bones," he said. "But you do need to get some rest. I'm going to let you go and get some sleep."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"So, we'll swing by around 12:30?"

"Sounds good."

"See you then," he said, reluctant to hang up, but knowing he had to. "Good night, Bones."

"Good night, Booth."

She hung up the phone, turned out the lights and checked the lock on the front door before heading back to her bedroom and wondering when they started acting like a normal couple.


	3. Something to Talk About

**A/N- Hopefully after this, there will be some more forward movement. This one was hard to write, I'd really love to hear your comments/reviews.**

Chapter 3

Booth was sitting on the grass watching his son's soccer practice when he heard the familiar tone of an incoming text message. He pulled out his phone and opened the message.

**Where are you? **

He smiled as he read the message from his partner and texted her back.

_Madison Park, fields near Park's school. Where are you?_

**On my way to Madison Park. See you in 10.**

He slid the phone back into his pocket and turned his attention to the action on the field. Parker glanced over his shoulder and waved as he ran down the field. Booth smiled. For all their faults, he and Rebecca were good parents. They provided the best they could for Parker, and where they were lacking, they made up for it by introducing people into his life who possessed skills and experiences they didn't.

Becs loved to travel and she'd taken Parker to all kinds of places. She had always been great at helping him with his homework; Rebecca was really good at both Math and English, and they'd both been good at History and Citizenship. When he'd gotten into the more advanced science stuff, Parker had Bones and the squints to guide him.

He'd instilled in his son a sense of honor and chivalry, as well as a love of sports. Being a city kid himself, Booth wasn't really big on hunting and fishing and those kinds of pursuits though he had taken Parker on a few camping trips. Drew had taken him fishing a time or two but Booth had insisted that he was too young to handle any kind of firearm, so hunting was still something in the offing.

_It does take a village_, he thought. His unique family was definitely that, but they had turned out an exceptionally well-rounded boy. So caught up was he in his thoughts that he didn't notice the beautiful woman who sat down beside him.

"Quarter for your thoughts?" she asked.

He smiled, instinctively reaching out to take her hand.

"It's _penny_, Bones," he said. "A penny for your thoughts."

"I know," she replied with a cheeky grin. "But I was accounting for inflation."

"Nice," he said, laughing as he leaned over for a 'hello' kiss. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought we were picking you up."

"I finished the meeting with my business manager earlier than I thought," she said, "and since I was out already, I thought it made more sense to meet you."

"Missed me that much, huh?"

"I didn't miss that inflated ego of yours," she retorted.

"Ouch, Bones," he said, bringing his hand up to cover his heart. "I'm wounded."

She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder, turning her attention to the field where she sought out Parker among the crowd of boys.

"What are we watching?" she asked.

He had to tear his eyes from looking at her to discern what was happening on the field. He explained to her that the boys were lined up to practice shooting penalty shots and that meant they were near the end of practice. He knew from working with this coach in the past that after everyone practiced their penalty kicks, he'd have them run a couple of sprints and then they'd be done for the day.

It wasn't long before a very hot and sweaty Parker Booth launched himself into Brennan's arms.

"Bones!" he exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're back! And it was really cool of you to come to my practice. Dad said we wouldn't see you until lunch…which, by the way I hope is soon because I'm _starving_!"

"We're going to head over to Wong Foo's right now, Little Man," Booth said, ruffling his son's wet hair. "Whoa! Dude, you are ripe! I think we'd better head home and hit the showers before we go to Sid's."

"Aw, come on, Dad," Parker moaned. "I'm really starving. I think I'm gonna pass out. Besides, I took a shower this morning."

"You'll live," his father told him. "Now go grab your gear so we can get this show on the road. You are definitely getting a shower before we go out to eat. I don't even want you getting in my car smelling like that," Booth said to his son's retreating back.

"Good thing it's a rental, huh?" Brennan said, smiling. "So, we'll meet back at your place then?"

"Sounds good," he said, stealing a quick kiss. "And that way, you can leave your car and we can all go to lunch together."

"Okay," she said. "I'll see you there. And don't give him too much of a hard time. You remember puberty, right?"

"Go," he said to her, laughing and shaking his head.

Puberty. This was the second time the subject had come up in as many days. He didn't really want to think about it, but his boy was definitely growing up.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Sid Shapiro looked up from the bar as the bells jingled indicating new patrons had arrived. _It's about time_, he thought. Seeing these three looking as much like a family unit as he'd ever seen warmed his heart.

Brennan was bent down, her full attention on Parker as he went on about science camp. Neither of them seemed to notice him or the fact that they'd entered the restaurant.

"Seeley Booth," he called out as he walked over to the group. "Welcome back." He reached out and shook Booth's hand as he led them to a table. "Good to see you, my friend."

"It's good to see you too, Sid," Booth answered as their handshake turned into a guy hug-slash-shoulder slap in the way that macho guys who were old friends seemed to do.

"Congratulations," Sid said quietly as Brennan and Parker walked in front of them.

Booth smiled and shook his head. How did he do it? Sid always seemed to know everything.

"Thanks, man. I'm really glad you only use your magic powers for good," he said, laughing. "But don't say anything, okay? We haven't told anyone, and to be honest, we haven't really discussed it yet, ourselves."

"Sure thing, man," Sid answered. "Whatever you say. I'll be right back with your lunch."

He walked back toward the kitchen, smiling and shaking his head. _Some people will never learn_, he thought to himself.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

After a long lunch at Wong Foo's, Booth announced it was time to get Parker home to Rebecca's.

"Aw, Dad," Parker whined. "Do I have to? You and Bones just got back. I want to hang out with you for a while."

"I know, Parks," Booth answered. "But you just got back, too, and your mom has plans for you. Besides, I have to go out to the base tomorrow to finish up the paperwork for my discharge. I don't go back to work until next week. I promise we'll spend some time together, okay?"

"Okay," Parker agreed, but it was obvious he didn't like it.

Booth drove Parker home and they all got out of the car. Parker hugged Brennan tightly.

"I really missed you, Bones," he said softly. "I'm glad you're back."

"I missed you too, Parker," she said, holding him close as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his head. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be around to spend time with you and your dad."

"Thanks, Bones," Parker said, stepping from their embrace.

She leaned against the side of the car and watched as father and son walked up the front steps. Rebecca and Drew met them at the door, the men shaking hands as Rebecca took Parker's bag and ushered her son inside.

This was a scene she'd witnessed countless times over the years, but something felt different this time. She was more a part of it, somehow. She knew that it was because of the change in her relationship with Booth…that she'd accepted her feelings for him, and in turn, for his son. This was her family.

She watched with a bittersweet smile as Booth turned and walked back to the car. She could see that he was unhappy. He always hated saying goodbye to his son…even if it was only for a few days.

They were silent as they climbed back into the car. Booth backed out of the driveway and they were quite a way down the road before either of them spoke.

"Home?" he asked, not bothering to mention whose home.

"Let's go to the Mall," she said thoughtfully.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

They made quiet small talk as they walked hand-in-hand among the tourists along the National Mall. The sun was setting as they reached the Lincoln Memorial. She was happy that there were few people there observing the monument. She led him to a quiet place on the steps.

"Let's sit," she said.

They sat close to each other on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. It was place that held significance for them, and he wasn't surprised that she'd chosen it as the location for their "talk."

"So," he said quietly, rubbing her hand between his.

"So," she repeated.

"This is it?" he asked.

"I think we've been avoiding it long enough, don't you?"

"I guess so," he said, looking down at their feet.

"Hey," she said, causing him to look into her eyes. "I know this is a little scary… but it's not a _bad_ thing, is it?"

"God no," he said quickly, reassuringly.

He blew out a long sigh and they sat for another few moments in silence.

"These past few days have been great," she offered. "A little weird, but great."

"Weird?" he asked, not sure he liked where she was going with this.

"Yes," she said. "I mean, don't you find it strange how easily we've just begun acting like a… like a… a normal couple?"

So that was it.

"What is normal, anyway?" he asked, smiling and leaning in to her.

"Good question. But really, these past couple of days… it's been like we were a couple all along."

He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her fingertips.

"In a lot of ways," he said. "We have been. In almost every way, actually. I think that's why it's felt so natural the past few days… we just finally added the physical element." When she didn't say anything, he went on. "Think about it, Angela's been calling us an old married couple for years. How many time has she, or someone else, alluded to the fact that we were in a marriage—just without sex?"

He could practically see her wheels turning, but she didn't look as if she was ready to say anything, so he went on.

"That night outside of Sweets' office," he said, "yeah, I knew I was taking a risk. But I knew it was worth it. I knew we were worth it, Bones. You see, I'm not really a degenerate gambler," he went on with a smile. "I'm a reformed gambler…and a guy who's smart enough to only bet on a sure thing. I knew you'd be scared. But I also knew that I'd never want anyone else the way I wanted you. You're it for me, Temperance. I meant it when I told you I knew. I know you don't believe in love at first sight, and maybe that's not what it was… but I knew from the moment I walked into that lecture hall seven years ago that you were going to be a driving force in my life. And after six years of getting to know you and having the privilege of being one of very few people to get to see your big, beautiful heart, I knew that I'd been right. You drive me to be a better cop, you drive me to be a better father, and you drive me to be a better man… I wanted to share everything with you. At that moment, I needed you to know that. I thought that Sweets was right and that it was time to take the gamble. I knew that I loved you, and I thought you were ready to hear it."

"But then I rejected you," she said softly, almost sadly, but looking in his eyes.

"Yeah," he answered, fearing that it would be brutal but knowing that full-on honesty was the only way to go here. "I'm not going to lie to you. It hurt and I was stunned… I reacted. I lashed out… I wanted you to hurt the way that I was hurting. But I also wanted you to tell me not to move on. I wanted you to believe in us the way that I did. Bones, I wanted you to believe in _you_ the way that I did."

The lump that had formed in her throat momentarily kept her from verbally answering him, but she took his face in her hands and she kissed him... hard, but lovingly… the way she knew she should have kissed him that night. As the kiss ended, she pulled back and looked him in the eye as she began to speak.

"It would be easy for me to say that I was scared, Booth. That everyone I've ever loved has left me…" She was shaking her head and letting her tears fall as she went on. "But that wasn't it. I know you, Seeley Booth. I knew then, and I know now that you'll never leave me. You're a good man. The best… and much more than I deserve. I do love you," she said softly. "And I loved you then, but I loved you enough to let you go because I knew that I couldn't be what you needed. I knew that I would end up hurting you and it would be much worse than my telling you that I couldn't give us a chance. I needed you to move on. I needed you to forget about me. It was what was best for you. I needed you to be happy."

He reached out and gently stroked her cheek.

"Oh baby, we wasted so much time," he said quietly.

"I think I finally understood commitment and monogamy when I saw you with Dr. Bryar," she said. "I hated it. It was irrational, but I hated her. You were doing exactly what I'd asked, what I'd hoped… and she was the kind of woman to give you what I thought you needed, but I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you with someone else."

"So you started seeing Hacker again," he said.

She nodded.

"Andrew is a good man," she said. "But he's not you. I never intended to lead him on… but I realized that was exactly what I was doing when he began giving me gifts…"

"Establishing a social contract," Booth interjected.

"Exactly," she said. "And I knew that wasn't what I wanted with him."

"But you didn't know what it was that you did want?"

"For the first time in a very long time, I was confused. And it didn't help that I'd begun to feel discontent even in our work. For so long, the lab was my house of reason… and I couldn't even find reason there. I was drowning. And then the Maluku project came up… it seemed like the perfect solution. A year away from everything that was confusing me… a year away from the lab… a year away from murders… a year away from you…" She paused for a moment and looked out at the horizon. She wasn't looking at him when she began to speak again. "I wasn't in Indonesia long before things started to fall into place. The project was incredible… the advances we would be making in science and anthropology where so significant… but they were never foremost in my mind. Never before had I been on a scientific expedition and found that I was missing home. Never before had I really had a home to miss…"

She turned to look at him, to make sure he heard her next words.

"I realized that you were my home," she said. "And I was experiencing a physical ache from missing you. That's when I knew I'd made a huge mistake and I prayed that you'd be willing to allow me to correct it. But I knew I'd have to wait… even if I left the project and went home to DC, you would still be in Afghanistan. So, I threw myself into the project… and now, here we are."

"Here we are," he repeated.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked in earnest.

"We both made mistakes, Bones," he said.

"I know," she answered, nodding. "But that's not what I asked. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you," he said with a smile. "But love means never having to say you're sorry."

"I don't know what that means."

"Neither do I actually," he said, smiling. "It's just something I heard somewhere. Can you forgive me?"

"For what?" she asked.

"For lashing out, for pushing you away… for hurting you."

"Like you said, we both made mistakes," she said. "I don't think there's anything to forgive, but yes, I forgive you."

"So where does that leave us?"

"Here," she said, wrapping her arms around his and leaning in close. "Together."

"But where do we go from here?" he asked.

"We keep acting like a normal couple?"

"So…we're dating?" he asked.

"I guess so," she answered, laughing softly. "Though that seems a rather inadequate term for what we are."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she answered. "And I love you, too."

"Do we tell everyone?" he asked.

"Angela's already been badgering me about our reunion."

"I want to shout it from the rooftops, but I also don't want to share you with the world."

"So, maybe we don't make any announcements," she offered. "But we don't try to hide it, either?"

"Yeah," he said. "I like that. They're a bunch of geniuses; let's let them figure it out on their own."

"But we should tell Parker," she added.

"He's gonna be over the moon," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I don't know what that means," she said as they broke the kiss, their foreheads touching.

"Some things never change," he said with a smile. He stood and reached out to offer her his hand. "Let's go home.


	4. Missing You

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews… keep 'em coming! I need to know if I'm on the right track. **** For this one, I know the military stuff is probably not right—call it poetic license. **

Chapter 4

Temperance Brennan looked at her watch for the third time in fifteen minutes. Booth had left early that morning to go out to the Army base and finalize his discharge, so she hadn't been able to reach him to let him know she had to cancel their lunch plans. It had been a while since she'd been in a relationship, but she was pretty sure one shouldn't advise one's significant other that you were going out of town by voicemail or text- especially when said significant other was Seeley Booth.

If all went well, she could get in to New York City, have her meeting and be back in DC by dinner time. She took out her phone again as they began the boarding call for her flight. When she reached the boarding gate and he hadn't picked up, she hung up without leaving a message. She handed the agent her boarding pass and boarded the plane. Once she settled in her seat, she took out the phone and sent a text message. She put the phone away and took out the notes she'd compiled with a tentative synopsis of her next book.

The flight would take just over an hour; she should be able to get the outline and proposal put together as soon as she was able to take out her laptop.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"I have to decline, sir," Booth said to the officer seated across from him. "But I feel that I have fulfilled my duty of service. I served my country during Desert Storm and I understood the need to utilize my skills in the past year, but my life is no longer in the military."

"You're a fine soldier Sergeant, and it will be a real loss to send you into the private sector."

Booth acknowledged his words with a slight nod.

"Thank you, sir," he said. "But I've devoted my professional life to serving the citizens of this great nation by taking murderers off the streets."

"A noble pursuit, son," Colonel Jeffries said, standing and reaching out to shake Booth's hand. "Should you ever change your mind…"

"I won't, sir," Booth answered firmly yet respectfully as he shook the older man's hand.

He gathered his things and made his way out to the car. He checked his watch and realized he'd be late in meeting Bones for lunch. He picked up his phone from where he'd left it on the console and noticed that he had several missed calls from his partner. He continued to scroll through until he came across a text message from her.

**Gone to NYC. Be back as soon as I can. **

"New York?" he said out loud. "What the hell is she doing in New York?"

He proceeded to send an answering message. He closed the phone and dropped it back down into the console as he pulled the car out on to the road.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Brennan was having coffee downstairs from her publisher's office waiting while they went over her proposal. She was more than a little annoyed that she had been summoned to Manhattan only to be left waiting while they read the proposal. She could have sent it via messenger or email and saved herself a lot of time and trouble.

Her BlackBerry chimed indicating she'd received a text message, and she smiled when she saw that it was from Booth.

**On my way back to DC. Call me. **

After reading the message, she attempted to call him; but the call went directly to voicemail.

"Booth, it's me," she said. "We seem to keep missing each other. I'm sorry for missing our lunch, but I'll be back in DC by about six. Maybe we can get together then?" she asked. There was a long pause as she debated on how she should close the message. "…Bye." Embarrassed at not knowing what to say, she hung up quickly and dropped the phone on the table in front of her.

_Why would he tell me to call and then turn off his phone?_ She wondered if he was ignoring her, angry that she hadn't called to let him know she was going out of town. She gulped down the rest of her coffee and gathered her things. She'd been kept waiting long enough. She wanted to finish the meeting and get on the next flight back to DC.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Booth's stomach was growling. Since he didn't have to rush back into town to meet Bones, he decided to pull off at a roadside diner and grab a bite. He glanced over at the dashboard clock and wondered why she hadn't called him. He was concerned about why she'd run off to New York without a word, and he hoped she wasn't scared and running from their fledgling relationship.

Sitting down at a table by the window, he pulled out his phone and set it on the table while he looked over the menu.

"That's not gonna help you much here, hon," a gum-smacking waitress with an ancient beehive hairdo said, pulling his attention to where she stood next to the table.

"Huh?"

"That phone," she said, nodding. "This here's what they call a dead zone. There's no cell reception for miles."

"Great," he said, rubbing his temples. This was turning out to be one hell of a day.

"What can I get ya, handsome?" the waitress asked.

He looked up at the woman. She had to be seventy if she was a day. He read her nametag.

"I'll have a burger and fries, Gracie," he said. "And a coke."

"Good choice, cutie," she said. "I'll be right back."

"Hey Gracie," Booth called out to her retreating form. "How's the pie?"

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Brennan rushed through the airport terminal. It had taken much too long for the ticket agent to change her flight. She only had a few minutes now to make it on the flight. If she didn't make it to the gate, she'd be another four hours in getting back to DC. She arrived at the gate just as they were closing the door.

"Wait!" she called out. "I need to get on that plane."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the gate agent said. "But the plane is being prepared for take-off. We'll have to see if we can get you on a later flight."

"No, you don't understand," Brennan told her. "I just got _on_ this flight. I really need to get back to DC…"

"Once the door is closed, ma'am," the agent interrupted her, "there's nothing we can do."

"Wait!" The other gate agent, who was sitting behind the counter stood up. "You're Temperance Brennan."

"Yes," Brennan answered. "I am."

"The author?" the first gate agent asked.

"Yes," the agent who recognized her answered. "Hold on, Ms. Brennan." She went to pick up the telephone next to the door.

"Dr. Brennan," Temperance corrected, watching while the woman spoke animatedly on the phone.

She hung up the phone and then opened the door, stepping over to the podium to sign Temperance into the flight.

"Here you go, Dr. Brennan," she said. "Your seat is waiting; we just need to get you on the plane."

"Thank you," Temperance said, following the young woman down the jetway. She realized in all the rush that she wouldn't be able to call Booth and let him know she was on her way home.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Booth sat on his couch, slouched down with his feet on the coffee table and a pile of papers on his lap. He hadn't been able to get in touch with his partner all day, and decided to use the time by getting a jump on his reinstatement paperwork.

He looked up at the clock on the DVR, and it was nearly five o'clock. Brennan said she'd be back in town by six. He couldn't imagine why she ran off to New York, but he was more concerned by the fact that she seemed to have been avoiding him all day.

She knew he was driving back from rural Virginia, She might have figured that he was out of cell range when she called and try to call back. He picked up the phone to call her. It was no surprise when the call went directly to voicemail.

"Bones," he said on the recording. "It's me. I hope you're on your way back here. It's been some day, huh? Maybe we can have dinner and talk about it? Call me when you get in."

_There_, he thought. _That wasn't too threatening, was it?_ The last thing he wanted to do was to come off as smothering or controlling enough to give her an excuse to run.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Temperance climbed out of the cab and walked up the steps into her apartment building. She stopped to say hello to the doorman, and made her way upstairs. She dropped her bag and her laptop just inside the front door and walked in to the kitchen.

She set the mail down on the counter and retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Glancing at the clock on the microwave, she saw that it was after six. She went out to the sofa, sat down and put her feet up on the coffee table. She reached for the phone and dialed Booth's number.

"Booth," he answered.

"It's me," she said.

"Bones, thank God," he said, hoping that didn't sound as desperate as he thought it did.

"Are you all right, Booth?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired I guess. It's been a kind of crazy day."

"I know the feeling," she said, leaning back against the sofa and closing her eyes.

"You have to be tired," he offered. "New York and back in a day?"

"My publisher called shortly after you left and summoned me into the city for an emergency meeting regarding my next book. I'm sorry I couldn't reach you, I tried to call."

"It's okay, what was the emergency?"

"There wasn't one. They just wanted to see my proposal and plot outline. It was a complete waste of my day, Booth. I had to sit in Starbuck's for an hour while they read it. I guess I didn't have to sit at Starbucks," she went on. "I could have stayed in the lobby with the teenage receptionist staring at me."

He smiled despite himself; she was cute when she rambled.

"I couldn't get a hold of you before I left," she said. "And then we kept missing each other… I didn't take time to call on my way to the airport because I was trying to get on an earlier flight… I almost missed the flight, and when I finally got on the plane… it was too late to call. I didn't even have time to send a text."

"I'll bet in all that running around Manhattan, you didn't find the time to get anything to eat, did you?" he asked.

"I had some pretzels on the plane," she answered.

"You've had a rough day," he said, "and you need to eat. Why don't I pick up some Thai and we can compare notes on our crappy days?"

"Sounds good," she said.

"I'll be there in forty-five minutes."

"See you," she replied.

"Yes you will….bye, Bones."

She hung up the phone and went back to pick up her bags by the door. She took them back to the bedroom and changed into yoga pants and a tee shirt. She pulled her hair up into a messy knot on the top of her head and padded barefoot back to the kitchen.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Booth actually felt nervous as he knocked on the door. _Stop being stupid_, he told himself. How many times had he showed up at her door with Thai food at the end of a rough day?

She opened the door and he couldn't tear his eyes away. She looked casual and comfortable and he didn't think she'd ever been more beautiful.

"Hi," she said, leaning in to kiss him as she took one of the bags from his hands.

"Hi," he answered, closing the door behind himself and following her into the kitchen.

"This smells great," she told him, setting out the food on the table that was already set. "You always know what I need, don't you?"

"I try, Bones. I try," he said, going to the refrigerator and pulling out two beers.

"So how was your day?" she asked. "Did you get everything wrapped up with the Army?"

"All done," he answered. "And they won't be asking me to come back."

"Really?"

"Really," he said, sitting down. "It was a long day, and a long drive back. I stopped for lunch at this little diner. Their pie was almost as good as the Royal…"

She lifted an eyebrow.

"Almost," he repeated with a grin.

They sat down to eat and an awkward silence fell over them. They ate in silence, stealing glances when they thought the other one wasn't looking until finally she spoke up.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"What?" He was stunned. "No, why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I left town and didn't tell you, and I then I didn't talk to you all day…"

"You had a hell of a day, babe," he said gently, reaching out to take her hand. "You had things to do… you don't have to answer to me."

"But since we're… we're in a relationship now…"

"Just because we're in a relationship doesn't mean you have to check in with me, Bones."

"You weren't upset that we didn't connect today?"

"I missed you," he said. "And yes, playing phone tag can be frustrating. But that doesn't give me any reason to be mad at you."

He shook his head, smiling.

"What's funny?"she asked.

"I thought you might be upset with me."

"What?" It was her turn to be incredulous. "Why?"

"I thought maybe you were avoiding me… that you thought I was smothering you or something."

"I guess we both have a lot to learn about being in a relationship, she said.

"I guess we do."

Later, they were sitting together on her sofa enjoying each other's company and soft music from the stereo.

"When do you report back to the FBI?" she asked.

"Monday," he answered.

"Do you have much more to do to get ready?"

"No, not really. I'm almost finished with the paperwork… why? What's on your mind?"

"Do you think Rebecca would let you take Parker out of town for a few days?"

"I don't know," he said, waiting for her to continue.

"I really need to see Russ," she said. "But I don't really want to leave you just now… so I was thinking you might like to go with me. But I know you need to spend some time with Parker… and I promised him that I would, too… Russ and Amy have a great little place by the beach, and I think Parker would get along well with Emma and Hayley…"

"Slow down," he said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. "I think it's a great idea. When would you want to leave?"

"First thing in the morning."


	5. On the Road Again

**A/N- Okay, so I lied when I said this wasn't really an "after the finale" fic. I kind of started to let the story tell itself, and that's the way it's going. My original idea was to do an AU/established relationship casefic. Maybe I'll save that for next time. **

**Please review! **

Chapter 5

"What time is it?" Brennan asked groggily as she felt Booth lean over her and kiss her cheek.

"It's early," he answered. "Go back to sleep, Babe. I'm going to go to my place and pack before I go pick up Parker."

"Did you talk to Rebecca?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Not yet. I plan to soften her up with her favorite pastries," he said with a grin. "I'll bring you back some fresh croissants."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," she mumbled into her pillow.

He laughed as he stood up from the bed.

"I love you, too. I'll be back soon and we'll hit the road."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Dawn had yet to break when Booth pulled in to his parking spot behind the apartment building. He planned to pack for the trip and then show up at Rebecca's around breakfast time. The trip to North Carolina would take about six and a half hours… stretch that out to eight, knowing how often Parker would want to stop, and he knew Brennan wanted to get on the road early.

He climbed the stairs and made his way into his apartment. He made quick work of packing a bag for himself and then realized it was still too early to head to Becca's.

Remembering that Jared and Padme had stocked the pantry and his refrigerator, he went out to the kitchen. He packed a few sandwiches and some of Parker's favorite snacks, knowing that he'd need to add some fresh fruit and maybe some vegetables, but Bones would have them at her place. He went down to the storage room and grabbed a cooler.

By the time he'd finished packing the cooler and picnic basket, he thought he had just enough time to stop off at the bakery and be at Rebecca's just as she was getting ready for work.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Booth knocked on the door, and stood waiting in the early morning chill. He was greeted by a rather surprised Drew.

"Booth," he said. "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," Booth answered. "Everything's great. I just need to ask Becs a favor. I brought breakfast," he said with a grin, holding up the bakery bag and a tray with four cups in it.

"Come on in," Drew said, standing aside to allow him entry. "Honey!" he called out. "Booth is here."

Rebecca came down the stairs buttoning up her suit jacket.

"Seeley?" she questioned as she followed the men into her kitchen. "What's going on?"

"I have a couple of things I need to talk to you about. First, what kind of plans do you have for Parks the next few days?" Booth asked, handing Rebecca a latte.

"Nothing special," she said. "Why?"

"I have to go back to work on Monday and I was kinda hoping I could keep him the rest of the week."

"And this couldn't wait until a more reasonable hour?" Rebecca asked.

"Did I mention I brought cranberry scones?"

"Seeley," she said in her best 'mom' tone. "Out with it."

"Well," he said. "That's kind of the other thing I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Does this have something to do with Dr. Brennan?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"It usually does," she answered with a smile. "But Parker couldn't stop talking about her hanging out with you guys more. And although I still can't put my finger on it, something seemed different about her when you guys dropped him off the other day."

Booth scoffed, smiling. Had everyone in their lives figured it out before they did?

"Yeah, Becca," he said. "It's different. Bones and I are together now," he said. "Really together."

"It's about time," Rebecca said with a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you, but what does this have to do with you sitting at my kitchen table plying me with scones at the crack of dawn?"

"She wants to go visit her brother in North Carolina for a few days," he told her. "And she'd like for Parker and I to go with her."

"I see," Rebecca said. "And I take it you plan to leave this morning?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's a pretty long drive and we want to get there as early as we can. They moved to Wilmington a couple of years ago to be closer to Hayley's doctor, so it's a longer trip for us, but now they're on the beach."

"When would you be back?"

"Sunday," he answered. "That would give us three full days there with two travel days. We won't be back too late since we're both going back to work on Monday."

Rebecca nodded.

"Sounds good to me," she said. "If you can get him out of bed, he's all yours."

"Thanks, Becca," he said, standing and leaning in to give her a hug. He turned and headed toward the stairs and his son's bedroom. "Hey Parks!" he bellowed. "Up and at 'em, Little Man! We're headed for the beach!"

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Booth and Parker stopped off at the car rental office to switch out his sedan for an SUV. He thought it would be more comfortable for a road-trip. When they got to Brennan's he took all the bags out and set them on the ground so he could re-pack them the right way.

After he'd finished arranging the cooler, food, his bag and Parker's in the cargo area of the truck, Booth grabbed his suit that was hanging in the back seat and locked the doors.

"Hey Parks, can you grab that bag for me?"

Parker picked up the duffel from the ground and followed his dad into the apartment building.

"This is so cool, Dad," Parker said as the elevator doors opened and they walked toward Brennan's apartment. "A road-trip to the beach! You and me and Bones are gonna have so much fun."

"As long as you don't pester us to death on the drive, it's gonna be great," Booth said with a grin as he reached out to ring the doorbell.

"There you are," she said when she opened the door.

"Good morning," Booth said, handing her the pink pastry box he was carrying.

"Good morning," she responded, watching as Booth took the duffel bag from Parker. "What's all this?"

"My stuff for work," he said quietly in her ear as he kissed her cheek. "That way I don't have to go home on Sunday night."

While Booth took his gear back to her bedroom, Parker followed Brennan into the kitchen. She was filling two travel mugs with coffee and one with orange juice.

"Thanks, Bones," Parker said. "It was really nice of you to invite my dad and me to go to the beach with you."

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, Parker," she answered. "There's no one I'd rather travel with than you and your dad."

"Remember you said that, Bones," Booth said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and went on, "You've never been on a road trip with that one over there. He can be a real pain in the butt."

Parker rolled his eyes.

"It takes one to know one, Dad."

"Hey," Booth protested. "No making fun of your old man."

"Whatever, Dad," Parker said with a smile. "So, is Bones your girlfriend now?"

Booth pulled the woman in question in tighter as she looked over her shoulder to meet his eye.

"How would you feel about that?" Booth asked his son.

"I think it would be awesome! And then you guys could get married like Mom and Drew. Bones would be the coolest stepmom ever!"

"Whoa," Booth said, "slow down there, sport. Bones and I just started dating…"

"Oh come on, Dad. You guys have been crazy about each other forever. Even I could see it. You just get to kiss now. Is it time to go yet?"

Booth just shook his head as Parker ran out into the living room.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked his partner as she turned around in his arms.

"The trip or the relationship?" she asked with a grin.

"The trip," he answered. "You're already stuck with the relationship."

"I think I can handle it," she said. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm allowed to do that now," she said with a grin. "Parker said so."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

About two and a half hours into the trip, Parker called out.

"How much longer? I'm bored out of my skull."

Before Bones could launch into a lecture on the impossibility of such a statement, Booth stopped her.

"It's an expression," he said quietly.

"I know," she answered, smiling.

He looked at his son in the rearview mirror.

"How can you be bored, Park-o? You've got your DS, a portable DVD player, an iPod _and_ a book…"

"And they're all boring," the boy replied, pouting.

Wishing Parker would take a nap but knowing better than to suggest it, Booth leaned over to his partner.

"I knew he was gonna be cranky. I got him up way too early this morning," he said quietly.

To his surprise, Brennan winked at him and patted his thigh before turning slightly to face Parker in the back seat.

"When I was your age," she said to the boy, "my dad used to take us on trips to the lake…"

"Lake Winnetka," Parker said, interrupting.

"That's right," Brennan said.

"He told me. He said you and your brother used to like to skip rocks on the beach."

"Oh we did," she answered. "That beach was so much fun, but it always seemed like it took forever to get there. So, my mom taught us this game to help pass the time. She called it 'The Picnic Game.' It goes like this: Parker if you went first you'd say, 'I went to a picnic Saturday and I brought...' then say a picnic item that begins with the letter A, like apples. Then whoever goes next repeats the opening phrase, and after '...I brought' they repeat the A item then add one that begins with B: 'I brought an apple and some bananas.' The third player repeats the opener, the A and the B portions, and then adds something that begins with C. Then it keeps going from there. It's fun and it can get really confusing by the time you reach the end of the alphabet. What do you think? Do you guys want to try it?"

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Two hours, two Picnic Games and a License Plate Bingo later, the trio pulled in to a truck stop travel plaza. Booth pulled into a spot and Parker bounded out of the car in front of the adults.

"Wait up, Parks!" Booth called out to his son as he met Brennan in front of the car and pulled her to him, his arm around her waist.

"You are really good with him, you know?" he said.

"He's a good boy," she answered.

"He is, for the most part, but don't sell yourself short. He can be a real pain in the ass on a long car trip and you've done an amazing job of keeping him occupied."

"Come on, Dad!" Parker called from the door.

"Coming!" Booth called, and then turned back to the woman at his side. "I mean it, Baby," he said with a quick kiss to her temple. "You're doing a great job. Now, let's hit the restrooms and meet back here?"

"Yes, sir." She laughed as she answered with a mock salute.

Brennan was thoughtful as she walked toward the back of the store. Booth had been calling her 'Babe' or 'Baby' with increasing frequency. At first, she thought he might have been doing it to get a rise out of her like when he'd first started calling her 'Bones,' but then she realized he didn't even seem to notice he was doing it. It seemed to come naturally to him, and though she'd never admit it to him, she found that she actually liked it. She didn't find it insulting as she would from some men. On the contrary, it made her feel safe and loved… possessed even, but in a really good way. No, that was definitely something she'd never admit out loud. Smiling as she entered the restroom, she thought it was something she may never even admit to herself again.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"That sign said we were in Wilmington," Parker said, piping up from his long-awaited nap. "How much longer?"

"About twenty minutes according to the GPS, Bub," Booth answered.

"They don't exactly live in Wilmington, Parker," Brennan said. "They live in a town called Wrightsville Beach. It's a little bit further out, but it's right on the ocean."

"Cool," Parker replied. "So their house is right on the beach?"

"It sure is," Brennan answered. "I think you're really going to like it."

"Awesome," Parker said, turning his attention back to his iPod.

"So that's it?" She turned to Booth with a smile.

"Get used to it," he answered, chuckling. "Sometimes he has the attention span of a gnat. And it's only going to get worse as he becomes a teenager."

She looked in the mirror at the pre-teen sitting in the backseat as she took his father's hand.

"Do you realize he was only four when we met?"

"Three, actually," Booth answered. "He was four when you met him."

"I can't believe it's been that long," she said.

"You've been a part of his life as long as he can remember, Bones."

They sat quietly for the rest of the drive, both thinking about their unconventional family.

"Looks like we're here," Booth said as they pulled into the driveway.

At that, Parker looked up and noticed the man standing on the front porch.

"Max!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't tell me your dad was going to be here," Booth said.

"I didn't know," Brennan answered.

"It's going to be an interesting couple of days," he said, shaking his head with a grin.


	6. Daddy's Little Girl

**A/N – They need to add a "fluff" category in the genre categories, LOL. Hope you enjoy this little bit. I love to hear your comments, so please review!**

Chapter 6 – Daddy's Little Girl

"Okay, Parks," Booth said, turning to his son as he put the car in park. "Ground rules. No going near the water without an adult. Make sure that either Bones or I know where you are at all times. Mind your manners…"

"Booth," Brennan said, stopping him with a hand on his arm. "I'm sure he'll be fine. We all will, don't worry."

Parker bounded out of the car and ran toward Max as he came down the steps on the front porch.

"Max!" he said. "I didn't know you were going to be here! This is so great. Wait 'til I tell you what we did at science camp."

"I can't wait to hear about it, champ," Max said, turning his attention to the adults who were walking toward him. "Booth," he said, nodding.

"Max," Booth replied in kind.

"Dad," Brennan said, walking up to hug him. "Russ didn't tell me you'd be here."

"Hey Max, did you know Bones is Dad's girlfriend now?"

"Really?" Max responded to Parker by raising his eyebrow in his father's direction. "No, I didn't know that."

Rolling her eyes and hoping to derail the inevitable alpha male head-butting contest, Brennan reached over to take Booth's hand and walked with him up the steps, past her father and into the house.

"Tempe," Russ said, walking over to greet his sister. He stopped short, noticing her holding Booth's hand. He looked up at his father standing behind them.

"She's his girlfriend now," Max sarcastically answered the unspoken question.

"Great," Booth muttered under his breath. This was going to be a long visit.

"Congratulations," Russ said with a smile. He hugged his sister and then reached over to shake Booth's hand. "It's about time. Come on in, Amy's in the kitchen."

The group followed Russ into the kitchen where Amy greeted them warmly and offered everyone a glass of sweet tea.

"The girls are down the beach at a friend's house," Amy said, glancing up at the clock. "They should be back in a little while. You guys have had a long drive; do you feel up to going out to dinner? Or would you rather stay here?"

"I'm starved," Parker said.

"You're always starving, Bub," Booth replied. "I think you'll live until we have dinner."

"You guys need to grab your stuff and settle in," Russ said. "Let's just stay in tonight. We can grill out."

"That sounds good, honey," Amy said. "I'll make some potato salad and a green salad. You and Max can man the grill."

"I'll help," Temperance offered.

"No, you go on and get settled," Amy told her. "We'll take care of it."

"Booth can bring our bags in," Temperance insisted. "I'd really like to help."

"Come on, Parks," Booth said, leaning in for a quick kiss from his partner. "Let's go get our gear."

"Babe, did you figure out how we're going to accommodate everyone?" Russ asked.

"Booth can bunk in with me," Max offered, barely stifling a laugh.

Tempe glared at her father and then gave her brother a look that clearly said, 'Help me out, here.'

Russ shrugged and deferred to his girlfriend.

"Emma's going to stay with Hayley," Amy said. "So we have her room with two twin beds and a queen in the guest room…" She hedged, she'd noticed that Russ's sister and her partner were holding hands when they came in and he'd kissed her when he left the room. That didn't mean they were actually sleeping together.

Temperance let out an exasperated sigh.

"Booth and I will take the guest room," she said. "Dad and Parker can share Emma's room."

"That will work, too," Max said, winking at his little girl with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're incorrigible," she said, "and you know it. This is really new and we're still finding our way, so don't give him too hard a time, okay?"

"Anything for you, baby girl," he said, pulling her in to a hug.

Max kept his arm around Temperance as the Booth boys made their way back into the house.

"Where are we going with these?" Booth asked.

"Follow me," Russ answered, leading them down a short hallway. He stopped in front of a room with two twin beds. It was decorated in pale lavender and white, soft but not overly feminine. "Parker, you're in here with Dad."

"I get to share a room with Max? Cool," Parker said, moving in to drop his bag on the bed closest to the window.

"And you and Tempe are back here," Russ said to Booth as he led him to a room at the end of the hallway.

"Thanks, Russ," Booth said as he walked into the room and set the bags down on the bed.

The room was rustic and warm with wood plank floors and pale blue fabrics. The best feature was the French doors that opened up to a deck looking out on the ocean.

"Take your time. I'm gonna go get the grill started," Russ said as he backed out of the room.

Booth whistled as he opened the bags, taking both his and Brennan's toiletry bags and carrying them to the en suite bathroom. He jumped when he heard the bedroom door close, praying it was his partner who had entered the room, but knowing that it wasn't. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then, he steeled himself in front of the mirror before heading back out into the bedroom.

Max Keenan was sitting on the bed, looking more somber than Booth would have liked.

"Booth, we need to talk."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Parker wandered in to the kitchen and not seeing his dad, he walked up to Brennan who was chopping vegetables for salad.

"Bones, can I go down to the beach?"

"Better wait for your dad," she answered. "You can go out on the deck if you want, but don't go down to the water until your dad says it's okay or one of us can go with you."

"Yes, ma'am," Parker answered. "Thanks, Bones." He went out on the deck where Russ was loading seafood on the grill.

"He seems like a sweet boy," Amy said.

"He is," Temperance answered.

"You're good with him."

"I don't know…"

"No, you are. Don't sell yourself short. He respects you," Amy said, smiling as she went on. "And he has no idea you're scared to death to act like a parent."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Temperance said.

"Russ was the same way with the girls when we first got together," Amy told her. "They're not your kids, so you're unsure about things like discipline. But you have nothing to worry about; it's obvious he's crazy about you."

"Thank you, Amy," Temperance said. She had always questioned her ability to be a parent, which was one of the reasons she had decided she didn't want to have children. But she loved Parker, and having someone besides Booth tell her she was doing all right when it came to him made her feel more confident in her abilities.

"So, how long have you and Booth been together?"

"Seven years," Tempe answered automatically, and was confused by the shocked look on Amy's face. "Oh! You mean romantically. Six days." Seeing that Amy was apparently not following, she went on to elaborate. "We met seven years ago," she said. "We were partners for five years, and then spent this past year apart. While we were away, we both realized that what we had was more than a professional relationship… and so we decided to take the next step and become romantic partners as well."

"That's so romantic… it's like a movie."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"Okay, Max, let me have it."

"Let you have it, Booth? Have what?"

"This is the part where you give me hell about my intentions toward your daughter, right?" he asked, sitting down next to Max.

Max laughed.

"Hell no," he said, slapping Booth on the back. "I've known your intentions for four and a half years. Now, my baby girl… that's another story."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and I both know that Tempe is, well, temperamental. And while I know that if anyone can successfully navigate those waters, it's you Booth, I also know that it's not going to be easy. You have to be patient with her…"

"You know what, Max? No," Booth said as he stood up and began to pace the room. "You don't get to do this. You don't get to tell me what she needs. I love that woman with everything that I am. I know her. I know what she needs, and if for some reason I'm too dumb to figure it out, then she can tell me. Seven years, Max. It took me seven years to convince her to allow herself to love me. You did that. So you don't get to say anything. If I screw up and she wants to rail on me, I'll take it. I'll take anything she dishes out, but you? You don't get to say anything."

He pushed past Max and out of the bedroom, stalking down the hallway until he reached the kitchen.

"Hey Amy," he said before turning to Brennan. "Baby, I'm going for a walk on the beach."

Before she could answer, he was out the door.

"I think I'll just go see if Russ needs any help," Max said, coming in to the room.

"Dad, what happened back there? Why was Booth so upset?"

"Was he?" Max hedged.

"What did you say to him, Dad?"

"I think maybe you should ask him, baby girl."

"I will," she said, putting down the knife she was holding. "Amy, will you excuse me?"

"Sure," Amy answered, only slightly confused and happy that she only had to deal with Russ' family in small doses.

Brennan walked out on to the deck where Parker was intently watching Russ boil lobsters.

"Parker, which way did your Dad go?"

"He's over there," Parker answered, pointing to where Booth stood along the water's edge. "Can I come with you?"

"Not just yet, Parks," she said, "your dad and I have to have a talk. But you'll get in the water soon. Why don't you go change into your swimming trunks?"

"Okay," he said. "I'll be right back."

She watched him go back into the house and then turned her attention back to the man down on the beach.

"What's eating him?" Russ asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "But I'm about to find out."

She descended the stairs and slipped off her shoes before walking down to the beach. She stood watching him for a moment before deciding to close the gap between them. She walked up behind him quietly.

"Hey," she said by way of greeting.

"Hey," he answered as she walked up next to him. He held out his hand to her and she placed hers inside it. Silently, they began to walk down the beach. They walked for quite a while before she broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really," he answered truthfully.

"Booth, what happened back there?"

Booth sighed, and then turned to face her.

"I kind of lit into your dad," he said.

"Why?"

"He started to give me the 'take care of my little girl' lecture," he said.

"Anthropologically speaking, when a couple enters a serious relationship," she began, "the father of the female…"

"I know all that," he said, cutting her off. "If it were anybody else…but not him." He was shaking his head. "Not him."

"Well, he _is _my father," she said.

"And I get that. I know he loves you, but Baby, when he tried to explain you to me… I lost it. I mean, really. I know he's your father, but does he really think he knows you better than I do?"

She stopped and turning to face him, she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

"He couldn't," she said simply.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"For loving me? For defending me?" she asked in return. "No, how could I be?"

"I do love you," he said softly.

"I know."

She leaned forward and brought their lips together in a kiss that was both sweet and passionate. When it was over, she was smiling as blue eyes met brown.

"Come on," she said. "Let's head back. I know a little boy who just can't wait to hit the beach."

He entwined his fingers in hers as they leaned in close to each other and walked back toward the house.


	7. Father Knows Best

**A/N - This one's a little short, but I wanted to follow up on Booth's conversation with Max. More beachy fun and Parker fluff to come this weekend. Thanks to everyone who is following the story… let me know what you think—hit that little review button. **

Chapter 7 – Father Knows Best

It was late in the evening and the kids had gone to bed. The adults were out on the deck, the sitting area illuminated by candles and the light of the moon. They'd spent the evening catching up.

Russ told them of his new job handling maintenance for one of the local production companies. Booth and Brennan had no idea that Wilmington had become such a popular place for the production of movies and television shows. Russ' job paid well enough that Amy was able to quit working and stay home with the girls. They were considering home-schooling which would make things much easier for them should Hayley's health deteriorate. Although they were planning for the worst, they were happy to report that Hayley had been doing very well.

Max talked about how well things had been going for him at the Jeffersonian. He said the lab was eerily quiet with only Cam and the interns. Cam had hired Dr. Clark Edison to be their forensic anthropologist in Brennan's absence, and Max ventured a guess that he'd stay on once Tempe returned. The after-school science program had been going so well that they had offered a day camp in the summer and the powers-that-be were even thinking of offering a sleep-away camp like the one Parker had gone to for the next summer. Congratulations abounded when he told them that the science education program had grown so much that it was now only technically part of the lab; it had become its own department and he was in charge, he had a staff of teachers and everything.

Booth regaled everyone with the tales he could tell from the Middle East. Most of his time in Afghanistan was spent in training and covert ops that he wasn't at liberty to discuss, but there were some fun times at base camp and a couple of recruits that were definitely entertainment worthy.

It was while Brennan was telling of her time spent in Indonesia that Booth decided it was the best time to drag Max away. Booth had already heard his partner's story and he knew Max would have another opportunity to hear it, as well.

"Max," he said quietly, leaning over to the man sitting next to him. "Can we take a walk?"

If Max was surprised, he didn't show it. He nodded as Booth stood up.

"Sure," he answered and then turned to the others. "If you'll excuse us…"

"Booth," Temperance said. "Where are you going?"

"We won't be long, Bones," he said, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "I just need to talk to him, baby," he whispered in her ear. "And I don't want to wait until morning."

"Okay," she answered, nodding.

"We'll keep Tempe company 'til you get back," Russ offered, raising his beer bottle toward Booth in salute.

"Thanks, Russ," Booth answered before leading Max down the stairs toward the beach.

They walked silently until they were far enough away from the house that Booth was sure their conversation wouldn't carry. He was surprised at how much the beach was lit up by the light of the moon. He could clearly make out the features on the other man's face when he suggested they sit on a couple of huge rocks far from the water's edge.

"Listen, Max," Booth said. "I owe you an apology."

Max started to interrupt, but Booth stopped him by continuing.

"I don't regret a word I said," he told the older man. "But I am sorry for the way I said it. I didn't mean to attack you like that."

"It's okay, son," Max offered. "You love my daughter and you're fiercely protective of her. What father wouldn't want that? You and I both know that I've screwed up when it comes to my kids… especially Tempe, and if anyone has the right to call me out on it, it's you."

"Maybe," Booth conceded. "But I didn't need to be such an ass about it."

"Yeah, well. You can't help it," Max said with a chuckle.

Booth joined in and they laughed together.

"So we're good?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Booth said. "I hope so. I like you, Max. I know you love Bones, and she loves you. I was out of line… it's just that this whole thing is so intense that it still catches me off guard some times."

"That's actually a good thing," Max offered. "I always hoped that Tempe would find someone who would love her as profoundly as I loved her mother. I see a lot of Ruth and me in the two of you."

"It's weird. I mean, I can't remember a time when I wasn't in love with her. But the reality is that we've only really been together a week. It's really hard to wrap my head around that. I mean, looking at us from the outside, you'd probably think we looked like an old, married couple… or at least a couple in a very long-term relationship."

"You are, in a lot of ways…"

"I know, but that's what makes it so hard. We know each other so well, better than anyone else probably, but yet we still are walking on eggshells because we don't know how to be in a relationship. It can get really frustrating. I'm really sorry I took it out on you."

"Stop beating yourself up, Booth," Max told him. "It's over and we both know you didn't mean any harm. You wanna know what I was trying to tell you earlier?"

"Yeah," Booth answered sincerely.

"I was just going to say Tempe can be a little moody, but it's because she's always bottling things inside. She's a lot like her mother in that way. She's such a strong woman, and she thinks she has to constantly prove that fact. She's going to forget from time to time that you're the one who knows her best…that she doesn't have to prove anything to you… And she might even forget that she can tell you anything. When she starts getting frustrated and beats herself up, be patient with her. You're gonna have to be really gentle when you remind her that she doesn't have to handle it by herself… and yes, I know I'm a rotten bastard and it's all my fault that she thinks she has to handle everything on her own," he said with a smile. "But what I'm trying to tell you is that she's always been that way… too damned independent for her own good."

Booth smiled to himself, he could definitely see that Max was right.

"And because your relationship has evolved the way it has, she's going to forget sometimes that you're not just her partner, you're the love of her life. And make no mistake about that, son. It's true."

"Thanks, Max."

"One last thing, Booth…"

"Yeah?"

"All that being said, hurt her and you're gonna answer to me."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

By the time they made it back to the house, the candles were out and all was quiet. They made their way to their rooms silently, so as to not disturb the rest of the family.

"Did you get everything flattened out?" Tempe said sleepily from the bed.

Booth smiled.

"_Ironed_ out, baby," he said. "And yeah, we did."

He walked over to the double French doors and opened them, letting in the warm sea breeze. Then, he undressed and climbed in to the bed next to her. Instinctively, she moved over to him and curled into his embrace as if she'd been doing it for years.

"I'm glad," she said as she snuggled up next to him.

"Me, too," he told her. "I was out of line, I told you that. I'm just not used to there being someone else out there who loves you like I do."

"Nobody loves me like you do," she said. "But he is my father. I think it's sweet that he wants to protect me."

"Sweet is not a word I'd use to describe Max Keenan," Booth said, chuckling as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Okay, you're right," she conceded, laughing as well. "But I'm just glad you worked things out. I'd hate to have to spend the rest of my life in watching the two of you fight for alpha male status… chest thumping, head butting… "

"Come on," he said. "You can admit it now. You think it's hot when I get all Neanderthal."

"Maybe a little," she said, with a wicked grin.

"Good. 'Cause I don't see it ending anytime soon. I mean, we might have worked it out this time, but we both love you and I'm sure there are gonna be times we clash over what we think is best for you."

"There's an easy way to solve that," she said. "Just ask me. I _can_ take care of myself you know. And I think I'm a pretty good judge of what's best for me."

"Yes, you can," he agreed. "And frankly, I find that sexy as hell. But I also love being able to take care of you."

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Can we please stop talking about my father? We're in this comfortable bed, with the ocean breeze blowing over us... I really don't want to be thinking about my dad. I'd much rather be having my way with you," she said, grinning wildly before she climbed over and straddled him, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Hours later, Booth lay awake in the still of the night. _This is what it's all about_, he thought. As he held his sleeping partner in a loving embrace, he went over Max's words in his mind. He knew the road that lay ahead of them wasn't an easy one, but just like everything they'd already faced together, every obstacle they faced would be worth it.


	8. Booty Call

**A/N: Sorry for the delay… but the Independence Day holiday weekend got the best of me, and then I had much catching up to do. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. I hope you're still enjoying the story. Your specific fe****edback is greatly appreciated (read: I heart reviews, LOL) **

**Let the fluff-fest continue!**

Chapter 8 – Booty Call

Booth woke to the sensation of his partner nibbling on his earlobe. It was definitely a great way to wake up. Other than the idea that Bones was quite intent in her plan to rouse him from a sated slumber, he realized two things: one that it was still dark outside and the other that he smelled coffee, and it seemed to be coming from outside.

"Good morning," she whispered in his ear as he began to stir.

"Mornin'," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Wake up," she whispered as she shifted her attention from his earlobe to the side of his neck.

"Bones, it's still dark outside," he whined.

"I know, but it won't be for long," she said. "That's why you need to get up."

He opened his eyes and grabbed her around the waist, rolling over until she was under him and he leaned in for a proper 'Good Morning' kiss.

"That's better," he said, as they broke apart.

"Come on," she said, sitting up and pulling him from the bed with her.

"Do I smell coffee?" he asked, sliding his feet around to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yes," she answered.

She held his hand as he stood and followed her out on to the deck.

"Damn," he said. "It's freezing out here."

"I know," she answered. "Now, sit." She pointed to a chaise lounge that she'd draped with a quilt from the bedroom.

He sat down on the chair with his feet on the ground on either side so she could sit down in front of him. Once she was seated, he pulled his feet up to stretch his legs out on the chaise and she wrapped them up in the quilt. She handed him a mug of coffee and then pointed out to the horizon.

"That," she said, "is where the sun will come up over the ocean."

Smiling, he set his coffee down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in to nuzzle the side of her neck.

"I can't think of a better way to wake up," he said "than watching the sunrise with you in my arms."

They sat quietly together enjoying the peaceful morning, the salt air and mostly, the company.

Soon, the sun was rising in the sky and they both knew their solitude would soon be interrupted.

"Parks will be up soon," he said.

"I'm surprised we haven't heard anyone else getting up," she replied. "Russ has to work today, so he'll probably be up and out soon, too."

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Well," she said, slightly hesitant. "I found something that I think Parker might really like to do, and since Russ has to go to work I thought we could take the girls and Dad with us."

"What about Amy?"

"Of course we'll invite her, but I thought she might enjoy a day to herself."

"That's nice of you," he said, leaning in for a quick kiss. "So, what are our big plans for the day?"

"Do you think Parker would enjoy a pirate cruise?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? He'll love it!" he said. He was grinning a lot like a little boy, himself.

"There is a storytelling cruise out to Money Island," she said, relaxing in seeing his reaction. "The guide and the crew dress up like pirates and they tell stories about Captain Kidd and Blackbeard… and we get to spend two and a half hours out on the ocean. It should be an enjoyable experience for everyone."

"Sounds great, Bones," he said. "I'm sure the kids will love it, and we'll have a great time, too."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Breakfast was a rowdy affair in the Brennan-Hollister household.

Russ didn't have to be at work until later in the morning, so he and Booth jumped in to make pancakes while Max played with the kids and the ladies conversed at the table.

"Sure you don't want to go with us, Amy?" Booth asked over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Seeley," Amy answered. "But I think it will be nice to have the day to get some things done around here. I have some errands that I need to run for Emma's birthday that would be really great to get done without the girls around. I really appreciate you and Temperance offering to take them with you."

"No problem," Booth said, nodding toward the living room where Max was wrestling with Parker. "Besides, if it gets too much for us we have a built-in babysitter."

The two couples laughed as they watched Max play with the kids.

Booth noticed a slight shadow come over his partner's face at about the same time as her brother did. Russ leaned over to him.

"He used to play with us like that while Mom cooked dinner," he said.

"Can you get this?" Booth asked, gesturing to the pancakes.

"Sure, man," Russ answered. "Go on."

"Thanks."

Booth walked over to Brennan and held his hand out before her.

"Walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered quietly and then turned to Amy. "Excuse us, please."

Holding her hand, Booth led Brennan out the front door and they walked along the dune that blocked the house from the road.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's a little overwhelming," she admitted.

"What?" he gently prodded.

"All of it," she said. "Us. Parker. Being here with my family..."

"Are you worried about taking the kids out today?"

"A little," she said, shaking her head. "I've never been responsible for three children before…"

"I'll be there," he said, bringing their joined hands to his lips. "So will Max. We'll be fine."

"And that's another thing," she said with a quiet sigh. "Sitting in the kitchen and watching my father playing with Parker and the girls… that's the way he used to play with Russ and I while Mom was cooking dinner."

"Having trouble dealing with the memories?" he asked, stopping to pull her into his arms.

She nodded into his embrace.

"All of it, really," she said softly. "It's just too much."

"This is just the tip of the iceberg," he said. "Baby, you deserve to have everything and I'm going to make sure you get it. Every day. All of it. Starting with a day on a pirate ship with three great kids."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

They arrived at the marina about an hour before the tour was scheduled to leave, and headed for the gift shop to purchase tickets.

By the time it was time to board the "pirate ship," the kids were loaded down with treasure. The girls had each gotten a tiara and scepter, while Parker was now sporting a pirate hat bearing skull and crossbones, an eye patch and a stuffed parrot on his shoulder. Brennan had also insisted they pick up a book about Money Island and its famous pirate invaders.

The adults sat on a bench at the end of the dock and the kids played together while they waited for their turn to board the boat. Brennan was flipping through the book while Booth and Max chatted about their favorite pirate movies.

"This is historically inaccurate," she lamented.

"Baby, it's a kids' book," Booth soothed.

"Exactly, Booth," she said, exasperated. "That's exactly why it should be accurate. Children learn from what they read. This is not correct information regarding Captain William Kidd.

The first records of his life actually date from 1689 when he was nearly 45 years old. He was a member of a French-English pirate crew that sailed the Caribbean. Kidd was part of the crew that mutinied, ousted the captain of the ship and sailed to Nevis. They then renamed the ship _Blessed William_. Subsequently, Kidd became captain, though it isn't known if he was elected by the crew or appointed by Christopher Codrigan, the governor of the colony of Nevis…"

Brennan was so busy retelling the story of Captain Kidd, that she didn't notice the children had gathered at their feet and were listening along with Booth and Max with rapt attention.

"…Codrigan then hired Kidd and his crew to become a sort of armada to defend Nevis against the French. But rather than hiring a navy, Codrigan encouraged the piracy. Being unwilling to pay them himself, he instructed that they could extract their payment from the French…"

Parker climbed up into Booth's lap and Hayley and Emma moved closer to Max as a larger crowd began to gather.

"…It was then that Kidd became a privateer, authorized by governments to attack foreign shipping. Privateers were only granted entitlement by their state to attack and rob enemy vessels during wartime. Kidd and his crew eventually made it to the American Colonies and during the War of Grand Alliance, under orders from the province of New York, Massachusetts, he captured an enemy privateer. The next year, Kidd's ship was stolen off the coast of Antigua by a notorious pirate called Captain Culliford.

If Mr. Nigel-Murray were here, he might tell you that in New York City, Kidd was active in the building of Trinity Church, New York," Brennan finished as if she were just speaking to Booth.

"Wow, Aunt Tempe," Emma enthused. "You sure know a lot about pirates."

"Bones knows a lot about everything," Parker said, proudly.

"I learn something new about you everyday," Booth said, leaning in for a kiss behind Parker's head. "I never knew you were a pirate fan. Next thing I know, I'm going to find a stash of Johnny Depp posters under your bed."

"I don't know what that means," she answered. "Actually, I studied the pirate subculture for one of my dissertations in Cultural Anthropology."

_Of course you did_, Booth thought. Before he could respond, everyone's attention was drawn to the booming voice behind them.

"Ahoy, ye mateys!" called out a man in full Hollywood-style pirate regalia as he charged down the gangplank toward the waiting crowd of people. "Are ye landlubbers ready for an adventure on the high seas?"

"Let's go, gang," Booth said, standing to rally the troops. He leaned over to whisper into Brennan's ear. "This is gonna be fun, baby. And if you play your cards right, later I might even plunder your booty."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. That one was too bad to even pretend like she didn't get it.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Once Booth was able to convince his partner to suspend disbelief for a couple of hours, the group thoroughly enjoyed their pirate adventure. Parker couldn't stop talking about Captain Kidd and Blackbeard on their drive back to the house. And the girls happily joined in his chatter.

"I can't believe we've never done that before," Hayley said. "We've lived here almost a year."

"The kids at school said it was lame and for the tourists," Emma added. "But I didn't think it was lame at all. I thought it was really cool."

"It was cool," Parker joined in. "Especially when Bones told Captain Carter that he was wrong about Stede Bonnet and the battle of the Cape Fear River."

"I liked when that lady from New York asked the guide questions about Captain Kidd based on what Aunt Tempe told us before we got on the boat," Hayley offered.

"And he didn't know the answers!" Emma said, laughing. "Aunt Tempe, it must be really cool to be super smart."

Brennan smiled, knowing that Booth expected her to make a comment about temperature. Of course she knew what 'cool' meant. She may still get confused at his many pop-culture references, but she knew a lot more about common idioms and colloquialisms than he often gave her credit for.

"It is cool," she answered the girl, emphasizing the word. "And you can do it, too."

"We're not all geniuses, Bones," Parker said.

"Maybe not," Brennan agreed, turning slightly in her seat to face the children in the back. "But it isn't all about genetic aptitude. If you apply yourselves and work very hard in school, you can achieve academic excellence and a very broad knowledge base."

"I wish we could work with you and Grandpa Max at the Jeffersonian like Parker does," Hayley said.

"Parker doesn't exactly work with us…" Brennan said, raising an eyebrow in Parker's direction.

"Well, I don't get to help with the gross dead bodies and stuff," he said. "But I do get to do cool experiments with Max and Dr. Hodgins."

"Maybe you girls can come visit this summer," Max joined in from the rear seat. "We have a summer day camp program and we might even do a sleep-away camp, too."

"Really?" Parker's head snapped up. "Like the one I went to in Vermont?"

"Probably," Max answered. "Actually, I was thinking about asking you to help me work up the curriculum."

"That would be so awesome!" Parker was beaming when he turned back to the girls. "You have to come!"

Booth smiled into the rearview mirror. He was thrilled that Parker got along so well with Hayley and Emma. For all intents and purposes, they were practically cousins. At least as close to cousins as they could be until he could convince Bones to marry him.

"So," Booth said to the assembled group. "Who's hungry?"

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Instead of the whole group going out for dinner like Booth had planned, Max convinced him to take him and the kids back to the house. They would have dinner at home with Russ and Amy while Booth and Brennan headed into town for a quiet romantic dinner. Max said they'd earned it after spending the whole day taking care of three rowdy pre-teens all day.

To that end, the couple now found themselves sitting beachside at the South Beach Grill. Russ had recommended it as a nice place to go on a date. He hadn't steered them wrong. The sun was setting and the tables were candle lit.

They ordered drinks as they looked over the menu.

"What are you having?" he asked.

"I'm thinking the herb-encrusted eggplant sounds really good," she answered. "You?"

"Filet mignon, baby," he said. "I'm havin' the filet."

She rolled her eyes, knowing not to come between her man and his red meat. She smiled when she realized that he was her man, and not just in her thoughts.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

About halfway through the meal, Booth realized that Brennan was being unusually quiet.

"What's going through that incredible mind of yours?" he asked, picking up a piece of bread.

"I was just thinking about that hoarder case," she answered.

"The one we worked right before we left?" he asked around a mouthful of bread. "Why are you thinking about that?"

"Caroline Julian called it our last case," she said thoughtfully.

"And?"

"Was it?"

"What are you talking about, baby?"

"Was it our last case? I told Angela and Hodgins that I was looking forward to getting the team back together and to working with you again," she said.

"That's good, I'm looking forward to it, too. I kinda missed the squints." He couldn't miss the melancholy smile that eclipsed her beautiful face. "What am I missing here, Bones?"

"Booth, think back to that first case," she said with an exasperated sigh.

He didn't know what she was getting at, but it was obvious she was struggling with something.

"Why couldn't we sleep together then?" she asked.

He just looked at her, willing her to continue.

"Because we were working together," she answered for him. "So what now? Either we stop sleeping together or we stop working together, right?"

He reached across the table and took her hand.

"Wrong," he answered gently.

"But…"

"But nothing," he answered. "Bones, we're fine. We're the center, remember?"

She nodded, and in the candlelight he could see her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Listen to me," he said. "I would never have pushed you this hard… I wouldn't have pushed _us_ this hard if I wasn't positive we could have it all."

"But aren't there rules?" she asked, sniffing quietly.

"Yeah," he answered, nodding. "There are."

"And?"

He sighed.

"Bones, the rules against fraternization just don't apply to us… at least not at this stage…" He paused, letting out another long sigh as he tried to find the words to express what he was trying to say. "The argument is that if partners are involved, then one or both of them, or even other people, could be in danger because of impaired judgment."

"Why would our judgment be impaired just because we're sleeping together?"

"It wouldn't," he answered. "And that's why the rules don't apply to us. I've actually already been over this with Cullen and Mitchell. I'm not going to react any differently when it comes to you now than I would have a year ago… or three years ago… and I think you could say the same thing. If we were going to have a problem, we would have had it long before now… and we still have the best solve rate on the East Coast. We looked at it logically, and they agreed with me."

"So, they're not going to split us up?"

"No baby, they're not going to split us up."

He watched as the smile that always melted his heart spread across her face. He leaned over and brought her hand to his lips, smiling as he kissed her fingertips.

"Now, let's enjoy this romantic dinner, and the peace and solitude before we head back to the madhouse."


	9. How Did You Know?

**A/N- This story has taken on a life of its own and went off in a direction I didn't plan when I titled it. I kind of feel like it's meandering a bit… and I'm working on roping it in, but I need to know if you're still interested in the way it's going. I'm not going to beg for reviews (really, LOL, I'm not….) but I'd really appreciate you letting me know what you think.**

Chapter 9 – How Did You Know?

"Hey, baby girl," Max said as he sat down beside his daughter.

She'd been sitting on the deck for quite a while, quietly gazing out to the beach where Booth and Russ were playing with the kids.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Dad."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she answered, a little more sharply than she'd meant to. "Why would you think something was wrong?"

"Because I know you," he answered gently. "Better than your boyfriend thinks I do, and better than you think, too, I'd imagine."

"I'm happy, Dad," she said softly.

"I can see that," he answered, following her gaze out to the man who held her heart in his very capable hands. "But you're also scared to death."

"I'm not…"

He stopped her as she interrupted him and continued his thought.

"It's okay to be scared, honey. It's a normal reaction. You've been not just on your own, but alone for so long that you're not sure what it's supposed to feel like to share your life with someone."

"Dad, we've barely started dating."

"Keep telling yourself that," Max said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. "You and Booth have been wrapped up in each other's lives for so long that it's nearly impossible to figure out where you end and he begins. That's what's scaring the hell out of you."

She nodded, and then leaned over to lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"I know that's a daunting feeling, but Booth's a good man. He's not going to let you down."

"I know," she said, almost in a whisper.

"But you're afraid that you're going to let him down," Max answered, knowing.

"I don't know how to do this," she answered, happy for his understanding.

"There's no textbook way to have a relationship, baby. You're doing fine," her father told her, stroking her hair. "Look out there. That is a happy man."

She let out a long sigh.

"It's all just happening so fast," she said.

"Seven years is fast?" Max asked with a chuckle.

She smiled.

"That's what Booth said."

"He and I have a lot in common," he said, looking at her meaningfully.

"More than either of you realize, I suspect. I've heard that girls gravitate to men who remind them of their fathers."

"Booth reminds you of me?"

"Well, no…." she said, pausing. "Not consciously, anyway."

"Look," he said, turning her so she could see his face. "It took you a long time to get to where you are. And it seems like things are progressing fast because they're falling out they way they logically should. You have to relax and just let things happen. You're doing great… enjoy it."

"When did you know?"

"That you and Booth were made for each other?" he asked, grinning.

"No," she said. She felt her cheeks flush slightly, and wondered if this is what it would have been like to be a teenager talking to her dad about her first boyfriend. "I mean, when did you know about Mom? How did you know she was _the one_?"

"_The one_?" he asked, smiling. "I thought you didn't believe in fate?"

"I don't," she answered. "But you do. And Booth does. He said he knew… from the very beginning, he knew. How is that possible?"

"I don't know, baby girl," he answered honestly, "but it is. I'm sure if he says he knew, then he did. And I think somewhere deep down, you did too. As for me… yeah, I knew. The first time I saw your mother was in the library at The Ohio State University. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had the most beautiful smile, and the brightest blue eyes… just like you." He leaned in and kissed her temple.

"Did you tell her?"

Max sat quietly for a moment, looking over at his little girl who seemed to be filled with childlike wonder. This is what he'd missed, the moments. When he and Ruth left the kids, they knew they were doing the right thing… the only thing that would ensure their safety. But it meant he'd miss seeing his beautiful little girl grow into a strong and independent woman like her mother. He knew he'd miss her coming to him to tell him about the boy that she had a crush on… he wouldn't be there to make sure the man she chose was worthy of her…he wouldn't be there to walk her down the aisle… He sighed in silent thanks for being given a second chance, a chance to be there for her when it really counted. He was thrilled to be able to have this conversation with her, to tell her about the great love he shared with her mother… and he prayed that she and Booth would love each other just as much.

"Not at first," he said, answering her question. "I didn't think she'd give me the time of day. But I did start going to the library on a more regular basis," he added with a chuckle.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Eventually, she got tired of waiting," he answered. "She walked right up to me outside the caf one day. 'Max Keenan,' she said. 'Are you going to ask me out or not?'"

Temperance laughed, and Max thought he could never hear that sound enough.

"Then what?" she asked, snuggling closer into his side.

"I asked her out," he answered. "From that first date, that was pretty much it. We were inseparable. Kind of like you and Booth." He waited a minute, and when she didn't say anything, he went on. "Hang in there, baby. You're on the right track. I know it's a little overwhelming for you right now, and if you need to take a step back… then do it. Take a minute, catch your breath, but don't let him think you're running away."

"Thanks, Dad."

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his embrace. He'd given her a lot to think about, and it was nice to know that she could talk to him. Max understood her like no one else. Usually, if she were confused like this she'd go to Booth. That was out of the question, at least for the time being. And she knew that Angela wouldn't be able to look at her fears rationally, she'd just tell her to 'go for it.' It meant more to her than she'd ever realized it could to have her father there to lean on.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

It was late in the afternoon when they pulled into Rebecca's driveway. Booth turned back to his sleeping son.

"Wake up, Parks," he said gently, but loud enough to get the boy's attention. "We're home."

Parker rousted slowly from his slumber. He stretched as he was opening his eyes. He was disappointed to realize that they were sitting in front of his mom's house. He'd missed her and Drew, but he'd had such a good time with his dad and Bones, he wasn't ready to leave them yet.

"I'm not going home with you?" he asked sleepily.

"Sorry, bub," Booth answered as he opened his door to climb out. "Not tonight. I've got to be at the office early in the morning." He walked around and opened the cargo door to take out Parker's bag. "It's probably going to be a pretty hectic week," he said, feeling Brennan's hand on his back as he threw the bag over his shoulder. "But I'll try to call and let you know what's going on. Next week isn't our weekend, but maybe Mom will let us have an extra visit," he offered.

"That would be awesome," Parker said. He walked over to give Brennan a huge hug. "Thanks for taking me to the beach, Bones. I had a really great time. I like Hayley and Emma a lot. It would be cool if they can come up later in the summer. Too bad the science camps at the Jeffersonian won't be 'til next year."

"You're welcome, Parker," she answered, returning his embrace. "I'm glad you were able to go with us. I think that we will definitely have the girls out for a visit soon. They really enjoyed meeting you, too."

"Cool," Parker replied.

"And since there won't be a camp for them to attend, maybe the three of you can have a special session at the lab with Max and Dr. Hodgins," she offered.

"That would be so awesome! Thanks, Bones. You're the best."

He squeezed her waist just a little tighter before letting go and heading to the door, his father following behind him. Like the last time they dropped him off, Brennan stood by the side of the car and watched Parker walked up the front steps with his father by his side. She stood back while Parker went into the house and Booth had a short conversation with Rebecca. She was surprised when Rebecca looked up and waved at her before turning to go back into the house.

Booth was smiling when he walked back to the car. He always hated leaving Parker, but they'd had a great visit. To be honest, he was tired and was looking forward to a quiet evening alone with his girl.

"You okay?" she asked as they climbed back into the SUV.

"Yeah," he answered, reaching over to take her hand. "I'm just tired. What about you? You were pretty quiet on the drive home."

"Same," she said. "I'm not used to so much family," she added with a sleepy smile. "And the beach takes a lot out of you."

She leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes. He turned his focus back to the road and they enjoyed a comfortable silence on the drive back to her apartment.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Temperance awoke to find herself alone in her bed. She rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She felt a twinge of guilt when she realized she was actually relieved. These last days had been incredible and she found that she loved waking up with Booth in the mornings, but this morning she was glad for a little breathing room.

The moisture that hung in the air around the open door of the en-suite bath indicated that Booth had already showered. Slowly, she got up and made her way to the bathroom to start her morning ablutions.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Booth busied himself in the kitchen. He'd heard Bones stirring in the other room, and was only mildly disappointed that she hadn't come out before getting in the shower. He found that he was feeling just the slightest bit jumpy this morning, but he attributed it to going back to the office. After all, it had been more than a year since he'd been to work. He had visited the Hoover on the day he'd picked up his rental car, but that was just to meet with Cullen to discuss his partnership with Bones. He hadn't even set foot into his own office.

He looked up when he heard his partner enter the room.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she answered, walking toward the coffee pot on the counter.

She turned and looked at him for a moment; he looked so comfortable sitting at her kitchen island, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. It shook her that she wasn't sure if she found that more comforting or disconcerting.

"You're up early," she said, turning her attention back to the counter and pouring her coffee.

"I think I'm just full of nervous energy about going back to the office," he said, sipping his coffee.

"Thanks for making coffee," she said, moving over to sit next to him.

"You're welcome," he said. "Bagel?" he offered, lifting the plate that sat in front of him.

"Thanks," she said, accepting the plate from him. She reached across him to get the organic honey butter to spread on her bagel.

He watched as she quietly prepared her breakfast. Something seemed a little off with her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He thought maybe she was just feeling a little of that same nervousness he was feeling about going back to work.

They sat in a sort of awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I probably won't get cleared for field duty 'til next week," he offered.

"Oh," she answered, seeming a bit distracted.

"They've either got Perotta or Hanson working with the Jeffersonian, I think."

"They can continue to work with Clark until you're ready to come back," she said. "I'm going to be busy with the Maluku Project and museum cases for a while, anyway."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Booth pulled the SUV up in front of the entrance to the Medico-Legal lab.

"Have a good day," he said, leaning over to kiss Bones goodbye.

"Yeah," she said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "You, too."

She met him halfway across the console and they shared a tender kiss. Pulling away, she turned to climb out of the vehicle.

"Bones," he called out as she opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I love you," he said softly, with a wink.

"I know," she replied in the same tone.

She closed the door, threw her bag over her shoulder and turned to walk into the building.

He watched her until she disappeared into the building, the strange disquiet of the morning leaving him unable to shake the feeling that something huge was about to happen.


	10. Breathing Room

**AN- Sorry for the cliffhanger! I really didn't mean for it to be so dramatic, LOL. I hope you're not disappointed. Thanks again for all the alerts and favorites…. Looking forward to reading your reviews!**

Chapter 10 – Breathing Room

"So, are you going to avoid me all day?" Angela asked, leaning on the door jamb of her best friend's office.

"What?" Brennan asked, distracted.

"You got back from Indonesia two weeks ago," Angela stated. "We had one brief little visit before you took off for North Carolina, and now you've basically locked yourself in this office for the better part of the day… what's going on, Bren?"

"Nothing, Angela. I don't know what you mean."

"Don't try that with me, missy. You know precisely what I mean. When you get back from these things, it's usually impossible to get you to stop talking about it. But I can't get a word out of you."

"I told you all about the dig when I was at your house last week. But you don't want me to talk about the project," Brennan stated flatly.

"Well, no…" Angela admitted. "But something's better than nothing."

Brennan sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, alarming Angela who rarely saw signs of distress in her best friend.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Did something go wrong with Booth?"

Brennan scoffed as she looked up, a sad smile spread across her face as she accepted the irony of her friend's statement.

"No, Ange," she answered. "Everything went right."

"Talk to me, Brennan."

"I'm just tired, Angela," Brennan answered. She didn't know what else to say. It was true, she was exhausted. She was tired physically from the trip to the beach and the long drive home. She was tired emotionally from the never-ending roller coaster of opening herself up to love. And she was exhausted intellectually from trying to figure out what it all meant and how to live in the kind of relationship that Booth deserved without losing herself. "I think I need a break."

"But you just got back," Angela replied, truly confused.

"From Booth."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

If Booth thought he had handled all the paperwork surrounding his return to work, he'd been sadly mistaken. He looked down at the mountain of forms sitting in front of him and realized that he'd never be able to get away and drag Bones off for lunch.

_It's probably for the best_, he thought with a sigh. He knew he probably wouldn't get her out of the lab until late in the evening on her first day back anyway. He looked up when he heard a light knock on his doorframe.

"Booth, may I have a word?"

_Great. Hacker_. _Just what I didn't need_.

"Of course, sir," Booth answered. "Please, come in."

Andrew Hacker walked in to the office and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the desk and took the seat opposite Booth.

"Good to have you back," he said. "Major crimes has definitely missed you."

"Perotta and Hanson seem to be doing a good job," Booth said.

"Oh, they are," Hacker agreed. "But it took promoting two of them to cover the department and the Jeffersonian the way you do."

Booth tried to hide the smile of pride that naturally raised the corners of his mouth.

"And," Hacker went on. "Their solve rate doesn't come close to yours with Temperance."

The smile instantly fell from Booth's face. He knew it was irrational, but he really hated the guy's familiarity when it came to his partner. _Irrational?_ _God, she is rubbing off on me_.

"We do make a good team," Booth replied. What else could he say?

"Speaking of Temperance," Hacker said, seemingly hesitant.

Oh god. What now?

"I was wondering," Hacker went on. "Have you spoken to her since she got back?"

_Of course I have, you moron_. Then it hit him. A million thoughts raced through his mind. _He doesn't know. Of course he doesn't. Cullen isn't going to say anything about their personal life and Mitchell avoids the idiot like the plague. _He had to stop himself, he wasn't being fair. Hacker was a good guy. Booth actually liked him before he started chasing after Bones. _Think logically, Seel. You've got about two more seconds before he thinks you checked out on him. _

"I have, sir. She's back at the Jeffersonian this morning."

"It's funny," Hacker said. "She hasn't returned any of my calls."

_It's funny, she hasn't mentioned you calling_.

"I'm sure she's been really busy, I know I had a lot to do when I got back."

"Maybe I'll go over there and see if she's got a minute. I'd like to ask her to have dinner with me sometime soon." Hacker said, more to himself than to Booth. "Thanks, Booth. It really is good to have you back." His attention no longer focused on Booth, he stood and turned toward the door.

"Wait," Booth called out to him.

"Yes, Booth?"

"There's something you should know."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"What do you mean you need a break from Booth?" Angela challenged, her mouth gaping open. "Okay. You need to tell me exactly what happened. I want to know everything you were hiding from me the other night and everything that happened since then."

"Ange…"

"No, Brennan. I mean it. Start with the minute you met at the Reflecting Pool and bring me all the way up to this minute. What _exactly_ is going on with you?"

"We met at the coffee cart, and it was a bit uncomfortable. I don't think either of us really knew what to say. So, I suggested we go the diner for lunch…I told him, Angela," Brennan began. "Just like you said I should. I told him that for the entire year I was away, I couldn't stop thinking about him."

"That's a good start, I'm sure he loved hearing that."

"I told him that if he still wanted me, I wanted to give a relationship between us a chance… He agreed. Then we went back to my apartment."

"Now we're getting to the yummy part," Angela said smiling. "Is he as good as I think he is?"

A wide grin spread across Brennan's face.

"Better," she answered conspiratorially. "He was right, Angela. It's different. Better. Making love with someone you really love is much better than having sexual intercourse to satisfy biological urges."

Angela held back a giggle.

"Keep going, because I fail to see the problem here. What happened next?"

"We spent the day with Parker… I went to New York to meet with my publisher… we took Parker to North Carolina… and we just got back last night."

"Wait, Booth and his son went with you to visit your brother?"

"That's what I just said."

"Wow, for you that's like lightening speed."

"And therein lies the problem."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"What is it, Booth?" Hacker asked, turning back to the desk.

"It's about Bones," Booth said.

Hacker stopped to listen to what Booth had to say. He never used his nickname for Temperance when talking to him. Booth almost always referred to her as 'Dr. Brennan' in his presence.

"I'm listening."

"You probably shouldn't ask her out on a date," Booth said, wincing to himself if not externally.

"Why not?" Hacker asked, tilting his head in contemplation. He had considered that a year is a long time and that she might have developed a relationship while in Indonesia. "Is she seeing someone?"

"Yes," Booth answered. "Me."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"Other than the night that Parker spent at Booth's apartment," Brennan said, "we've been together constantly."

"And you're feeling a little smothered," Angela surmised.

Brennan nodded.

"I'm not used to spending that much time with someone. I don't know how to do it."

"You and Booth have always spent the majority of your time together," Angela said.

"We did, yes," Brennan agreed. "And I spent the last year in the jungle, mostly on my own. I tried to stay on my own as much as possible… it was very hard once Miss Wick began to get homesick…"

"Oh, Daisy in Maluku… this is something I want to hear about, but right now we're talking about you and Booth."

"I enjoy being with Booth, I want to spend time with him…. But Ange, I actually felt relief when I woke up this morning and he wasn't there. It was nice to wake up in my own bed, alone… and be able to get up and take a shower and just think. To enjoy the solitude…"

She got up and began pacing.

"I finished getting ready for work and walked out to the kitchen. He was sitting there at the counter, drinking coffee and reading the paper like it was something he does every day."

Angela smiled, knowing that it was best not to interrupt her friend at this point, but loving the idea of Booth and Brennan being so domestic together.

"For a minute, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think about anything but coming here to the lab, I needed to focus on something else for a while."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"Oh," Hacker replied. That was a new wrinkle. He'd always suspected that there was more to their partnership than they admitted, but this was unexpected. "I always wondered…"

"It's not like that, sir," Booth said. _God, this is uncomfortable_. "While we were away, we realized that our friendship ran deeper than just our partnership…"

"I understand."

"I'm sure she was planning to tell you herself…" _God, grant me the serenity…._

"Thank you, Booth. I appreciate your candor," Hacker said, as he turned back to the door. "I'll talk to Agent Perotta about becoming the Jeffersonian liaison on a permanent basis."

"What? No. You can't…"

Before Booth could sputter the rest of the sentence, Hacker was gone. This was not good. Not good at all.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"My dad told me to step back if I needed to," Brennan said. "To take a breath."

"He's right," Angela said. "You're facing some big changes, Bren. But they're good changes. You have to relax and let yourself enjoy them. Being in a relationship isn't easy, and you'll get through the hard parts. The most important thing is that you _talk_ to that man of yours. Let him know how you're feeling. I think you'd be surprised at his reaction. He'll give you space when you need it, Sweetie. Just don't keep things from him."

"I think I can do that."

"So, take your breather. Call Booth and tell him you can't have lunch… grab a sandwich and head down to limbo or wherever you need to go to refocus. Trust me, he'll understand. And Jack and I are always here if you need us, too, you know."

"I do know," she answered. "Thanks, Ange."

"I'd better get to work, "Angela said with a wink as she stood up from her chair. "The boss is a slave driver."

Following Angela's advice, Brennan picked up her phone. She sent Booth a text that said she couldn't get away for lunch, but that she'd seem him after work. She grabbed her wallet from her bag and headed down to the cafeteria, thinking about everything that Angela had said. She knew that her friend was right and that she could talk to Booth about anything, she knew he would understand as long as she followed her father's advice and made sure he knew she wasn't running away.

She picked up a salad and a bottle of water and left the cafeteria on her way to bone storage. As she passed her office, she noticed there was someone standing at her desk. She walked to the doorway.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

She was surprised to see Andrew Hacker leaning over her desk.

"Temperance," he said. "I was just leaving you a note."

"Andrew," she said in greeting.

"Welcome back," he said.

"I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls," she said. "I've been very busy preparing to come back to work. You should know that I won't be able to see you socially. I've entered into a relationship…"

"With Agent Booth," Hacker said. "Yes, I know. That's sort of why I'm here. I wanted to talk with you before we meet with Dr. Saroyan and Agent Perotta about the liaison position between the FBI and the Jeffersonian."

"I've been reading the case files," Brennan said. "It seems that she and Agent Hanson have been doing a good job along with Dr. Edison. Booth and I should have no problem taking over any open cases when he returns to field duty."

"Temperance, I'm sorry. You must not understand," Hacker replied. "I'm reassigning Agent Perotta as the Jeffersonian liaison."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Booth snapped his phone closed and tossed it on the seat next to him.

"Damn it, Bones," he muttered to himself. "Why aren't you answering your phone?"

It was probably for the best, he conceded. This was something he had to talk to her about in person.

It was just his luck that Cullen was in meetings all afternoon. He'd made arrangements with his assistant for the two of them to meet with Cullen before he left for the day. He'd straighten this out. Cullen had assured him that the bureau would not split them up because they were in a personal relationship. He knew that he could get Cullen to straighten this mess out, but he had to get to Bones before she found out about this from anyone else.

He literally slid the SUV into a parking space and threw it in park. He took the steps to the front door two at a time. He barely waved at the security guard at the lab doors as he sprinted past the empty platform, setting off a series of alarms in his wake. He reached her office door in a minute and prayed he'd find her at her desk.

She wasn't there. What he found was an uneaten salad and a bottle of water sitting on the desk, and no sign of his partner.

He sat down at her desk, hoping to find some sign of where she'd gone. He found the note from Hacker.

"Damn it," he said, pounding his fist against the top of the desk.

He took out his phone to call her, and realized that her BlackBerry was also sitting on the desk. Letting out a long sigh, he scrubbed his face with his hands. He didn't notice the person who'd entered the room.

"You promised," she said softly.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her. Thank god she hadn't run.

"I know, baby," he answered, looking up into her tear-filled eyes. He stood up and walked around to take her in his arms. "We'll get through this."

"Will we?" she said, her quiet voice muffled against his chest.

"We're meeting with Cullen this afternoon," he told her. "I'll fix this. I promise."

He'd realized his mistake in not including Hacker in his meeting with Cullen and Mitchell. He'd wounded the man's pride, first by taking Temperance away and then by going over his head at the office. Hacker had the authority to reassign agents, but not to the detriment of the agency. This was vindictive and it was personal.

"Just don't give up on me," he whispered into her hair. "I will fix this."

Hacker didn't know who he was messing with… or just how far he'd go to keep the woman in his arms happy.


	11. Man to Man

**AN – First time I've done two updates in one day… this will probably serve as tomorrow's update… but if I get inspired, there might be one after work tomorrow. I hope you're still enjoying this story… and even if you're not, I want to know! You know what to do. **

Chapter 11 – Man to Man

Booth paced along the hallway outside Cullen's office. After a long discussion with Bones, he'd come to the meeting alone. They'd decided that given her history with Cullen and the sensitivity of the situation with Hacker, it would be best if Booth went to talk to Cullen by himself. Booth felt that without Bones present, he could talk to Cullen man to man.

Sam Cullen was a man he respected, and over Booth's years with the bureau, Cullen had become a sort of mentor to him. Their relationship had grown even closer after Cullen's daughter Amy died. He was more than his boss, he was his friend. Booth knew that they could speak frankly.

It was a few more minutes before he heard the phone chime from Kirsten's desk. The young woman answered, listened for a moment and then turned to Booth as she placed the receiver back on the cradle.

"Director Cullen will see you now, Agent Booth."

"Thanks, Kirsten."

Booth went into the office and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you for seeing me, sir," Booth said, as he entered the room.

"Have a seat, Booth," Cullen replied. "I think we're going to be here a while. Look, it's late and I'm sure we both want to get home, so let's get right to it. I know why you're here. I got a call from Hacker this morning, and I've already met with him."

"So Bones and I can work together."

"No," Cullen answered. "Agent Perotta will be assigned to the Jeffersonian."

"What?" Booth jumped up out of his chair. "Damn it, Sam! He can't _do_ this!"

"Unfortunately, Seeley," Cullen said resignedly, "he can."

"No. I came in here and we sat in this very office and talked with Mitchell on the phone. You both told me that Dr. Brennan and I could not be separated as partners because we became involved in a personal relationship."

Booth paced the office while Cullen sat back down in his chair and rubbed his eyes. This was going to be the toughest meeting he had in quite some time.

"That's true."

"Okay," Booth said, drawing out the word. "Then why are you splitting us up?"

"We're not splitting you up, Booth. We're simply assigning a new liaison to the Jeffersonian."

"Sounds an awful lot like splitting us up to me."

"Agent Perotta and Dr. Edison have been doing a fine job in your absence. They work well together and their solve rate is improving."

"But it's nowhere as good as mine with Dr. Brennan."

"No, but it is comparable to yours in your first year with Dr. Brennan."

"It's been decided that they should be able to continue working together," Cullen said. "Given enough time, they may even end up with the kind of numbers you and Dr. Brennan have achieved."

Booth shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Wait a minute," he said. "When I asked for a leave of absence because I was called to serve my country, the Bureau was all for it. I'm sure it was great for P.R. I was assured that I could have my position when I returned."

"And you do, Special Agent in Charge- Major Crimes Division. Booth, having you liaise with the Jeffersonian is not part of your job description. In fact, as an SAIC we probably should have pulled you from that post a long time ago. Quite frankly, the biggest reason we've kept you there is that no one else could work with Dr. Brennan."

Booth plopped down in the chair across from Cullen's desk, spent.

"And now…"

"And now, we're getting good results from Perotta and Dr. Edison. The crime scene techs are happier, and you can be used to your fuller potential in running your department."

"So basically, you've decided you don't need her anymore. You've got Edison, so she's expendable and you don't need me to babysit her. This is bullshit, Sam."

Cullen didn't respond, and Booth just kept shaking his head and went on.

"And it's gonna kill her. I promised her, Sam. You told me you weren't going to split us up."

"And I didn't. I'm sorry, Booth but my hands are tied."

"Your hands are tied? You're the Deputy Director of the goddamned FBI. You could stop this. You CAN stop this."

"Calm down, Booth," Cullen said, with authority. "I'm going to ignore that little rant of both disrespect and insubordination because I know how hard this is for you. You know I've come to think of you like a son, and Dr. Brennan has grown on me. I get that this is difficult for you, but Hacker's done his homework. He's got a solid case, and if you fight it he'll win on merits."

"You know that's not what this is about. This is personal. He's been chasing after Bones ever since he got to DC. She even went out with him a couple of times. He's pissed and his ego's bruised because she chose me. Now, he's trying to punish us both and he's found the perfect way to do it."

"That may very well be the case," Sam agreed. "But he's presented a perfectly plausible case for keeping the status quo regarding the Jeffersonian liaison, and he did it without bringing your personal relationship into it at all."

"Damn it," Booth said again, getting up to pace the office. "What am I gonna do, Sam?"

"Make the best of it, I guess," the older man offered. "A lot of couples couldn't handle working and living together."

"We're not living together," Booth said. "Not yet, anyway."

"No, I just mean that it's very difficult to work with the person you're personally involved with."

"You don't get it," Booth said, dejected at this point. "I promised her. I _promised_ her. Twice. First that we wouldn't get split up, and then that I could fix this. God, this can't be happening."

"Look, give it time. I'm sure she's got a lot of catching up to do at the museum and she's not itching to get out in the field, anyway. You can tell her that your field clearance got held up or something. It will buy some time for me to go to Mitchell and see what we can do."

"I like the idea of you going to Mitchell," Booth said. "But I won't lie to her."

"It doesn't have to be a lie," Cullen said with a grin. "Your paperwork could get lost. Kirsten has had a lot on her plate lately…"

Booth smiled his first genuine smile of the afternoon.

"Thanks, boss," he said. "But like I said, I don't want to be dishonest with her. This is the real deal. You wouldn't skate around the truth with Julia. I'm not going to do it with Temperance. But since I _am_ SAIC, I don't have to go out on any cases that I don't want to, right? It might be a good idea for me to work in the office for a while just to make sure the team's on track."

Cullen looked up at the clock on the wall.

"It's after hours. We're just a couple of guys talking…" he said, walking over to his sideboard and pouring them both a generous pull of Johnnie Walker Gold Label. He handed Booth a glass before he sat down in the club chair next to him and continued. "Between us guys," he said. "Hacker is a pissant who needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"He really needs to grow a set," Booth agreed. "Did you know that as soon as he told me that I wouldn't be working with the Jeffersonian any more, he ran right over there to tell Bones before I got the chance?"

"No," Cullen replied. "I didn't, but that's something we can work with."

"I really hate this," Booth said with a sigh. "Before he set his sights on my partner, I kind of liked the guy. I mean, I thought Hacker was a doofus, but I never thought he was a bad guy. He can't be all bad, Bones actually likes him. Or she did, before today."

"He's a user, Booth. He's the kind of guy who moves up through the ranks on the backs of the hardworking guys around him. He made Assistant Deputy Director without ever working a real major case. He never had a close rate like yours. He's a glory hound, but he's lazy. He needs good agents working under him to make him look good."

"He actually told me that once. Said our solve rate made him look good."

"He's right," Cullen agreed. "It actually does. And that's why I think he's not going to stick to his guns with this. He wants to make you sweat, and maybe make Dr. Brennan suffer a little bit. But he's not going to let it go on long enough to screw with his numbers."

"It's late," Booth said.

"Try to relax. Go pick up your girl and take her to a nice dinner. Let me talk to Mitchell in the morning and we'll see what we can do. I need to talk to Dr. Saroyan and see if he made contact with her before he approached Dr. Brennan."

The men stood, and shook hands.

"Thanks, Sam," Booth said, turning to leave the office.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"Knock, knock," Booth said as he walked into Brennan's office.

"Hi," she said.

"You ready to go?"

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost seven," he said quietly. "Come on, I'm sure you've got a million things to do but you need to eat and get some rest. I know you didn't eat your lunch."

"No, I'm ready," she said, much to his surprise.

Much to her surprise, she didn't want to talk about Hacker or the meeting with Cullen or whether or not they could work together. She didn't want to go home and hide out alone in the sanctuary of her apartment. She just wanted to be with him.

"Can we go to your place?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered. "If that's what you want."

"It is," she said as she turned off her computer and straightened the files on her desk into neat little piles.

He took her bag and threw it over his shoulder and placing his hand at the small of her back, he followed her out the door.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

She took a folded t-shirt off the laundry basket at the foot of his bed, and slipped it over her head. She felt enveloped by him. Standing here in his bedroom in front of the mirror, she felt safe, and protect, and loved.

The fears and stresses of the past few days still threatened, but she pushed them to the back of her mind. She didn't want to deal with anything tonight except for being with the man she loved. She still felt overwhelmed by all the recent changes in her life, and she was still afraid of what might happen if he hadn't been able to fix things with Cullen. But she wasn't going to dwell on those things tonight. There would be plenty of time for worry later. Tonight, she just wanted to be a normal girl in a normal relationship.

He'd ordered dinner for them while she was in the shower, and she was starving. She stood for a moment at the end of the hallway, watching as he set the table and set out their food.

"Dinner's here," he said when he heard her walk down the hall.

"Smells good," she said.

He was sure he'd never seen anything sexier in his life than the woman he loved standing before him wearing a pair of boy shorts and his favorite Phillies t-shirt, her hair still damp from the shower.

"This is nice," she said, tucking in to her Tom Yum Jae. It no longer surprised her just how well he knew her. The soup was the perfect comfort food for the end of this very long day. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he answered, smiling.

"What are you having?"

"Kai Yang. Want some?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know I don't," she answered. "But can I have some of your sticky rice?"

"Of course," he said. "I got veggie spring rolls, too."

"Perfect."

"Yes, you are," he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to get all sappy on me now, are you Booth?"

"I don't know, Bones. Maybe. I'm sure there are plenty of guys down at the Hoover who'd say I'm a sap for you."

"Will it always be like this?" she asked quietly.

"I hope so," he answered honestly. He put down his chopsticks and reached across the table to take her hand. "We're gonna have good days and we're gonna have bad days. I hope the good outweigh the bad, but if the bad ones all end up with us commiserating over Thai food and me holding your hand then we're doing all right."

"I can think of something better than you holding my hand," she said, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"I'm completely in agreement, Dr. Brennan," he answered, his smile matching hers. "But you'd better eat up first, because you're going to need your strength for what I have in mind."

This, she thought, was exactly what she needed. She was so glad that she had let Angela talk her into not going home alone. She knew this was exactly where she was supposed to be.


	12. Ass Kicking and Name Taking

Chapter 12 – Ass Kicking and Name Taking

Brennan sat at her desk working quietly. She was having trouble focusing on the report she was preparing, a situation that was becoming more common than she would have ever thought. And that thought alone was extremely frustrating causing her to lose even more focus, it was a vicious cycle and she didn't like it.

It had been a rough morning. When she'd decided to go to bed without talking about Hacker or Booth's meeting with Cullen, she'd thought it was a good idea. She was tired of feeling weak, and vulnerable. She'd just wanted to follow the advice Booth had given her so long ago… she'd put her brain in neutral and her heart in overdrive. Angela had convinced her that losing herself in deep bone storage wasn't going to help the situation, and she'd reminded her that being in a relationship, especially with someone like Booth, meant dealing with things together. But she wasn't ready to deal… her fight-or-flight instinct was still firmly pointed to "flight."

And that was what led to her avoidance of the issues last night and a very awkward morning with her partner.

_She woke to Booth's gentle ministrations. He was softly nipping at her neck, something she'd come to really enjoy over the past couple of weeks. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from responding, and she kept her eyes closed. She tried to keep her breathing deep and even, but wasn't successful. She knew Booth knew she was awake, yet she continued to lie still and didn't open her eyes. After a few moments, Booth stopped. He moved to lie on his back and was no longer touching her when he spoke._

"_Talk to me, baby," he said, and waited for another few minutes. When she didn't respond, he rolled over, climbed out of bed and headed for the shower._

_When he was gone, she let out a long sigh and opened her eyes. She sat up and caught her reflection in the mirror over the dresser. She didn't know how long she sat staring, unseeing. The next thing she knew, Booth had reentered the bedroom. _

"_It's all yours," he said, nodding toward the bathroom._

_She nodded as she got up and made her way toward the bathroom._

The rest of the morning hadn't gone any better. They'd barely spoken over coffee or the ride in to work. When he dropped her off, she told him she'd probably be too busy for lunch. And that's what brought her to this moment, sitting alone in her office staring at a report she'd read at least ten times and still had no idea what it said.

She didn't notice Angela watching her from the doorway. She'd been standing there for several minutes, considering what might be the best way to approach. Angela being Angela, she decided to just stick with what she knew and dive right in.

"What is going on with you, Bren?" she asked, walking in to the office.

The sound of her voice shook Brennan from her reverie. She looked up at her friend as she approached her desk.

"Who am I, Angela?"

The response threw Angela for a loop, but she quickly decided it was best to play it off and take it in stride. She walked over to the coat rack hanging behind the desk and pointed to the name stitched on the breast of her lab coat.

Brennan scoffed.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Angela asked, sitting in the chair across from Brennan's desk.

"I hate this, Angela."

The response didn't give Angela much to go on, so she waited to see if Brennan would continue: she did.

"I hate not knowing what to do, who I am. Ange, I don't even recognize myself when I look in the mirror…"

"What's this about? I thought things were going good with Booth…"

"They are," Brennan answered quickly. "Or they were. If I haven't ruined everything."

"Okay, Brennan. You're starting to scare me. Yesterday, I thought we were dealing with a little case of cold feet."

"I didn't quite tell you everything," Brennan told her.

"What didn't you tell me?"

"The FBI split us up," she said quietly. "Or more precisely, Andrew Hacker split us up."

"I thought Booth said they weren't going to do that," Angela said, genuinely confused.

"He did. He went to Cullen as soon as we decided we wanted to develop a personal relationship, and he was assured that the Bureau wouldn't split us up because we were seeing each other. But yesterday, Andrew came here and told me that he's permanently assigning Perotta as the Jeffersonian liaison."

"Can he do that?"

"Apparently, he can. Booth met with Cullen after work yesterday, but I don't know what happened. Last night I told him I didn't want to talk about it, and this morning I kind of blew him off."

"Oh, Bren," Angela said. "Don't shut him out. This is hard for him, too, you know."

"I know," Brennan replied, nodding her head. "But at least he still knows who he is. I hate this. I'm not confused, and weepy, and vulnerable… that's just not who I am."

"Damn right," Angela said with a smile. "You're Doctor Temperance Brennan. You kick ass and take names."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means, Bren, that it's time you stopped licking your metaphorical wounds and get out there and fight for what you want. You know you've been hiding behind this not knowing how to have a relationship bull. You are fully capable of loving Booth and still being you. You just have to decide to do it. So, get off your ass and get out there and show 'em what you're made of."

And in that moment, she was struck with what she needed to do.

"Thanks, Ange," she said, shutting down her computer as she stood up. "If Cam asks, tell her I've gone to the Hoover..." She grabbed her purse and strode out of the room before Angela realized what was happening.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

She was greeted and given a visitor's badge by the familiar guard at the front door. She thanked him and made her way to the elevator bank. Once inside, she pushed the button for Booth's floor. She watched the numbers tick away above the door and soon the chime sounded, announcing her arrival at her destination.

She ignored the looks from the bullpen as she made her way to his office. She ignored Charlie when he started to tell her that Booth was on a conference call. She opened the door to his office and entered without knocking. She closed the door behind her and stood with her arms crossed, waiting.

He looked up and saw her standing there, and was thankful that the meeting was ending and he would be off the call in mere moments. He said his goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"Bones," he said, giving her his full attention. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't concentrate," she said. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Angela said I should be kicking ass and naming names…"

He smiled.

"Taking names, Bones. It's kicking ass and taking names. And just whose ass are we kicking?"

"I don't know," she answered. "Tell me about what happened last night with Cullen."

"You're not going to like it," he said.

"I was already aware of that," she said with a sad smile and moved to sit in the chair across from his desk.

"Basically, we're screwed. For the moment, anyway. Hacker made a really good case for why Perotta should continue working with Edison. From a business perspective, it makes sense. And he really didn't say anything about us whatsoever."

"I don't understand," she said, unusually perplexed.

"Technically, the Bureau isn't splitting us up. They're allowing Perotta and Clark to continue the work they were doing while we were away. Their numbers are pretty good and things are working well. They say they want me in a more active role here in the office since I am the Special Agent in Charge of the unit. So, basically, he made a case for why Perotta should remain the liaison, not for why I shouldn't."

"So it isn't about us sleeping together?" she asked.

"Oh no," he answered. "It's totally about us sleeping together. Hacker's ego is definitely bruised, but he's too smart to let anyone see that is his reasoning."

"So, basically Andrew is punishing us without admitting that is what he's doing."

"Yeah, babe. That's pretty much it. He's got a legitimate point, but Cullen's going to talk to Mitchell today to see what can be done. In the meantime, he suggested we make the best of it. They want me to work on streamlining things here and making sure my agents are all up to snuff…"

"I'm starting to think that maybe I was right in saying we shouldn't pursue a relationship," she said, with a sigh.

"Bite your tongue," he said quickly. "We'll get through this, baby. Just like always. Booth and Bones…"

"We're the center," she said with a smile.

"You got it. And I've been thinking, maybe this could be a good thing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when we left… one of the reasons you said you took the Maluku project was because you were tired of dealing with all the murders and murderers… you needed a break to get back to your real love of anthropology, the pure science of it…"

She smiled.

"You were listening," she said softly.

"Of course, I was listening, Bones. I always listen. Do you still feel that way?"

"What way?" she asked.

"That you'd rather deal with your historical finds rather than the fresh kills?"

"Sometimes," she answered truthfully.

"Then maybe this really is a blessing in disguise," he said. "Let's just take it as it comes, but this way everybody wins. Perotta and Clark can keep working their pretty impressive close rate and make us look good in the process. Perotta reports to me, and when you get right down to it Edison works for you. We're going to have a hand in their cases. And I'm the SAIC, so there may come a case or two that I feel I need to work myself, and when that happens you're my partner, Dr. Brennan. And," he said, drawing he word out, "without so much field work, we'll be able to work more reasonable hours leaving us more time for us after work. It could really be a win-win situation."

As he spoke, he stood and walked around the desk to where she was sitting. When he'd finished, he reached out his hand to her. Smiling, she stood and let him take her in his arms. They stood quietly for a long moment before he felt her stiffen in his embrace. Pulling back, he looked down into her face. He wasn't sure what he saw there, but he did recognize both sadness and a pure determination.

She pulled away from his embrace.

"I can't do this, Booth," she said, turning towards the door.

"Bones," he called out to stop her. "Where are you going?"

She turned to look at him, and what he saw in her face now was pure mischief.

"To kick ass and take names, baby," she said with a wink. "Someone is about to lose at his own game."

**AN- This one isn't quite as long as usual… but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for the alerts and favorites, it's much appreciated! I really want your feedback… reviews were pretty slim for the past couple of chapters… you've gotta let me know how I'm doing!**


	13. I Did Not See That Coming

**AN- Got busy with work and family yesterday… hope this is worth the wait and it doesn't disappoint. Hang with me, the ass-kicking has only just begun! THANK YOU for all the great, specific reviews of the last chapter! It means SO MUCH to hear what you think, and it definitely helps to spur the updates along! Looking forward to your thoughts on this one.**

Chapter 13 – I Did Not See That Coming

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Booth called after his partner as she strode out of his office. He reached out to her and grabbed hold of her arm just above her elbow. "Bones, where are you going?" he asked, knowing the answer to the question.

"I just told you, Booth. To kick some-"

"Not so fast," he said, directing her back into his office where they'd have some semblance of privacy.

They returned to his office and he closed the door before speaking again.

"As much as I'd love to see you kick Hacker's ass…" he said, raising his eyebrows. "God, that would be hot… but it's probably not our best course of action at the moment. And did you just call me baby?"

She smiled back at him; she'd wondered if he'd caught that.

"Too much?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. "I just thought I'd try it out. It doesn't work, does it?"

"Hell yes it works," he answered. "You have no idea just how well it works…" His gaze was heated as he went on, needing to get back to the subject at hand. "But seriously, Bones, as hot as it would be to see you wipe the floor with Hacker, you just can't-not yet anyway," he added with a grin.

"Don't worry, Booth," she said. "I wasn't planning to physically assault the man, though the idea is not unappealing. I thought perhaps we should attempt to beat him at his own game."

He tilted his head, watching as she went on. Watching her wheels turning was an incredible turn-on.

"I was simply going to go and thank him for doing us a favor," she said. "I thought perhaps I might let him know how appreciative we are for the additional time together he's provided us… maybe even intimate at how we plan on using it…"

"Damn, baby," Booth said, impressed. "That's psychological warfare. I never thought I'd see the day when you voluntarily used psychology." _Just when I thought she couldn't get any hotter._ He reached out to pull her close.

"Well, I still think it's a soft science, but I've come to realize there are times when psychology can be quite useful," she admitted. "I've already seen the results you get from consulting Sweets' profiles on our suspects. And in reading the leading psychology journal, I've learned…"

"Stop," he said, interrupting. "You're reading psychology journals?"

"Booth, I just spent a year with Daisy Wick," she said as if that explained everything.

"And?"

"And although she broke up with Sweets before we left for Maluku, I think she subscribed to the journals as a way of keeping him close…"

"And she just left them lying around, so you read them?"

"Something like that," she answered, leaning in to his embrace. "So, do you trust me to go talk to Andrew now?"

"I always trust you, Bones," he said. "I just worry because sometimes you barge in where angels fear to tread."

"I don't know what that means."

"I love you," he said, placing a soft kiss against her temple. "Go kick some metaphorical ass. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes," she said. "But I think it might be more effective if you didn't."

"You're planning to do something I won't like, aren't you?" he said, as she stepped out of his embrace.

She stepped away from him, their hands still joined.

"Maybe," she said honestly. "But it's more that I might have to say something that I wouldn't feel comfortable saying in front of you…" She pulled a little further away, leaving only their fingertips touching.

"You mean something that I wouldn't feel comfortable hearing," he corrected.

"I love you," she said, stepping through the door.

He watched her retreating form until she disappeared at the elevator bank. Smiling and shaking his head, he walked back to his desk. He sat down and pulled up on his laptop. There was no chance in hell that he'd be getting any more work done this afternoon.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Brennan stepped off the elevator and turned toward Hacker's office. Just before she reached her destination, she stopped. She turned and walked back to the break room near the elevators. She looked around the counter and was pleased to see what she had hoped to find. She slathered a blueberry bagel with more cream cheese than any one person should think about eating and poured two cups of coffee before heading back towards the Assistant Deputy Director's office.

Hacker's assistant looked up from the file she was typing when she noticed Temperance's approach. Seeing that she was balancing a plate on top of one coffee cup while carrying another in her other hand, she jumped up.

"Dr. Brennan, it's good to see you again," she said, reaching out to take the plate with the bagel on it. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thank you," Brennan answered. "Is he in?"

_He's always in for you_, the young woman thought.

"I think he's free," she said. "Let me check."

She glanced down at the agenda she'd typed up that morning, and saw that her boss was indeed free at the moment. She decided she should call him to announce his visitor before telling Dr. Brennan he was available. The last thing she needed was to get blamed for the anthropologist walking in while he was putting golf balls in the middle of the work day.

"Just a minute, Dr. Brennan," she said, setting down the plate and picking up the phone.

Brennan watched as she had a short conversation with someone, presumably Andrew, on the other line. The young woman stood with the phone to her ear for another minute or two before nodding and speaking again. She hung up the phone, picked up the plate and turned her attention back to Temperance.

"Follow me please, Dr. Brennan," she said sweetly. "He can see you now."

"Thank you," Brennan replied and walked behind the assistant to the door. Once inside, she set her cup down on a table just inside the door and took the plate.

The young woman excused herself and Brennan carried the bagel and a cup of coffee to Hacker's desk.

"I thought you might like to take a break. I brought coffee," she said, handing him the cup. "Black, two sugars, right?"

"Just the way I like it," he said with a cheesy smile as she handed him the plate. "This looks great. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said before she turned and went to pick up her own cup of coffee from the table by the door.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked, his voice sounding oddly hopeful.

"I just wanted to thank you," she said. "I was a little taken aback yesterday when you told me that Agent Perotta was going to be staying on as the FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian. But upon further reflection, I realized that it was a perfectly logical choice to make. Agent Perotta and Dr. Edison have been working very well together, and although their solve rate isn't as high as Agent Booth's with me, they do show extreme potential," she said.

Hacker nodded, a fake smile slowly spreading over his face. _She's thanking me_, he _thought. I did not see that coming. This is not the way this was supposed to go_.

"I'm glad you understand," he said.

"It wasn't a matter of understanding," she said. "I'm extremely intelligent, and the concept really isn't hard to grasp."

He sat staring at her, afraid to say anything. If he dared open his mouth, he wasn't sure exactly what would come out. He waited for her to continue.

"It makes sense to develop another team. Booth and I have been extremely successful, but our data isn't completely quantifiable because we are the only team to do what we do. By training Agent Perotta and Dr. Edison to work the way that Booth and I do, you are essentially creating another variable with which to compare and contrast resulting data. And while that _is_ good for the FBI, it isn't the reason I'm here," she said, hoping Andrew wasn't able to read the wicked gleam that she wasn't sure she could keep from shining in her eye.

"It isn't?" Hacker asked, even more perplexed than he had been two minutes ago.

"No," she said. "I wanted to thank you personally for providing Booth and I the time that we needed to develop our personal relationship. When we were working in the field," she went on, "we were working so much that there simply would have been no time to devote to our romantic liaison. You see, I was somewhat hesitant to enter in to a relationship with Booth because we worked so closely together. I'm certain that had we continued to work in the field together, our relationship outside of work would have suffered… likely to the point of ending. It could never have worked," she said, smiling.

_Oh lord,_ Hacker thought. _Is she saying what I think she's saying? What have I done?_

"But now," she went on, "we'll be able to give it the attention it deserves. And our work will not suffer while our emotional and physical relationship thrives. I really have to commend you," she said. "It must have been difficult for you, knowing that I had decided to enter into a romantic relationship with Booth. I know that is something that you had hoped would develop between you and me…"

_Is that pity in her eyes? _

"…and it was generous of you to be so understanding. In fact, if it weren't for you I might have actually broken up with Booth. I was heading in that direction. So again," she said standing to walk around the desk. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss against his cheek, "thank you." She walked to the door, not missing the look on his face.

His mouth was gaping open. Booth would have said something about catching insects…

"Enjoy your snack," she said as she disappeared through the office door.

She kept her composure, but she was sure her shoulders were shaking by the time she reached the elevator. When the doors closed in front of her, she sagged against the back wall of the elevator and let out a small burst of laughter. That was a lot of fun, and she was sure Angela would have been proud.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"You should have seen his face," Brennan said, smiling as she sipped a celebratory chocolate milkshake. "It was, as you would say, priceless."

After Brennan left Hacker's office she'd gone directly back to Booth's, and since he had been basically just awaiting her return, he'd quickly whisked her off to the diner.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Booth asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"It was my original intent to be seductive in my approach," she said. "But I realized that to do so would have been unfair to you and unethical in regard to Andrew. I believe you'd call such behavior _stooping to his level_. After thinking better of it, I decided to go with simply telling him the truth."

Booth wasn't sure that made him feel any better. He needed her to elaborate on that particular truth.

"And what truth was that?" he asked.

"I thanked him," she answered. "I told him that by ensuring that we didn't have to spend so much time in the field, he had provided us ample time to focus on the development of our personal relationship."

"I'll bet he loved hearing that," Booth said with a smile.

"I told him that if it weren't for him, our romantic relationship may not have survived…"

_What? What do you mean, it would have survived?_ This is not what he'd expected to hear from her.

"You said you told him the truth," he said. "Do you really believe that?"

"To some extent," she answered, "yes. I was worried about how our being involved in a romantic relationship would affect our working relationship. I was to the point of being afraid of losing myself… but after my discussion with Angela, and then you explaining to me the good side of Andrew's little stunt, I realized that he really had done us a favor. I'm determined to do everything within my power to make sure our relationship succeeds," she said earnestly. "And if that means giving up some time the field, then so be it."

He shook his head and smiled. He was sure she'd never cease to amaze him.

"You've come a long way, baby," he said.

"About sixteen thousand miles," she said in reply. "But I fail to see what the distance from Maluku here to DC has to do with the situation…"

His smile was wide as he stopped her with a long, slow, and passionate kiss.


	14. Girl Talk

Chapter 14 –Girl Talk

Dr. Camille Saroyan looked around at the people seated in the lounge overlooking the Medico-Legal lab. It really was nice to have the team back together; she never thought she'd miss them as much as she had. _Enough sentiment Camille_, she thought. _It's time to get down to the business at hand.  
_  
"Okay people," she said. "Let's get this meeting started. First, I'd like to say 'Welcome back.' It's nice to have Dr. Brennan, Angela and Dr. Hodgins back with us."

There was a general rumble of consensus among the gathered group and Cam went on.

"So, as most of you know there are going to be some changes around here. First, with Dr. Brennan, Dr. Hodgins and Angela back with us, we'll go back to only rotating in one intern at a time." She turned to the returning team members in explanation, "We've been using three of them at a time to help with FBI cases."

"Bet that was fun," Hodgins said, raising his coffee mug in Clark's direction.

"You have no idea," Dr. Edison answered dryly. He had come a long way in understanding the importance of interpersonal communications with co-workers. And though he'd never admit it, he'd missed the globetrotting trio a great deal himself. He was looking forward to working with them again.

"Which brings me to the shifting roles here in the lab," Cam said. "Dr. Brennan will continue cataloging and analyzing the reports from the Maluku project along with handling any requested academic identifications, and the historic identifications from deep bone storage. She will supervise the grad students' work on FBI cases, and be available to consult on those cases."

Angela and Hodgins exchanged a worried look, they were sure that Booth and Brennan would have fixed the situation with Hacker by now.

"Dr. Edison will continue to handle the FBI cases," Camille said, pausing and waiting for the inevitable fall-out of her statement. When she was met with only a slight gasp of disbelief from Angela, she continued. "The FBI has permanently assigned Agent Perotta as the liaison to the Jeffersonian, and she will continue to partner with Clark as she has for the last year..."

"No way," Hodgins said, interrupting. He turned to Edison, "No offense, Clark. But, no way. We're Booth's people. They can't do this!"

"They can," Cam said calmly, "and they have."

"This just isn't right," Angela said, pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The partnership that Dr. Goodman established with the FBI states that the Jeffersonian, specifically the Medico-Legal lab, provide forensic investigative and anthropological assistance in the identification of remains related with Major Crimes cases. Though that agreement was originally designed to obtain Dr. Brennan's services, over the years the demand has become greater for the entire team. Sometimes, Angela's skill in giving the victim a face is all they need... sometimes, Dr. Hodgins' skills are more needed, and sometimes I can lend more expertise than someone else... bottom line, people, is that we're still a team and will function as we always have. We're just doing it with the addition of Dr. Edison and Agent Perotta."

"But not Booth," Hodgins said, taking his turn to pout.

It was then that Brennan felt the need to enter into the discussion.

"Booth is going to be around," she said. "He is Agent Perotta's boss, her reporting officer. He's going to be involved in all of the cases that the FBI brings to the lab. Occasionally, there will be a case that he feels he should handle personally, which he can do as Special Agent in Charge. On those cases, I will still be his partner in the field and Dr. Edison will consult here in the lab. The rest of the time, Dr. Edison will handle the FBI cases with me consulting."

"I still don't like it," Hodgins grumbled.

"It's going to be fine, Jack," Brennan said. "The biggest change for us is simply that I will be more available here in the lab. And it gives us the added benefit of having Dr. Edison with us fulltime. Welcome to the team, Clark."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan," Clark answered.

"Moving on," Cam said, attempting to regain control of her staff meeting. "We're in the middle of two FBI cases and Mr. Nigel-Murray is currently working on the identification of what we believe to be a Civil War soldier from bone storage. Dr. Brennan, I'm sure you'll want to touch base with him and evaluate his findings thus far. Clark, can you bring the team up to speed on the FBI cases, please?"

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

It was nearing lunch time when Angela made her way into Brennan's office.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi, Ange," Brennan answered without looking up.

"So, do you and Special Agent Studly have _plans_ for lunch?" Angela asked with quirk of her eyebrow.

Brennan sighed and then looked up with a smile.

"I believe the proper term for what you're implying is a nooner," she answered, matter-of-fact. "And no, Booth and I do not intend to engage in intercourse over the lunch hour." She hid her smirk by looking back down at her computer screen.

Angela laughed out loud and didn't bother trying to hide it. Over the years she'd come to realize that she should never be surprised at the things that came out of Temperance Brennan's mouth, and yet she was continually amazed.

"Good to know," she answered. "But are you planning to meet Booth for lunch? If you don't already have plans, or even if you do, I was hoping we could do lunch. We haven't really had any time for girl talk since you got back."

"Angela, we've spoken many times since I returned from Indonesia."

"I know," Angela said. "But I have yet to get you to tell me anything about Booth, and I'm running out of patience."

Brennan looked up again and smiled at her friend. It might be nice to talk with Angela about the changes in her relationship with Booth, and she had to admit she'd been looking forward to having the opportunity to tell Angela about her visit to Andrew.

"That actually sounds like a great idea," she said. "I don't think we had plans, but let me call him."

"How sweet," Angela said, with a wide smile. She was both relieved and happy for her friends that they'd finally found their way to each other. She glanced around the room, trying not to listen…okay, making it look like she wasn't listening… while her friend made her phone call.

Brennan picked up her desk phone and dialed the familiar number.

"_Booth,"_ was the answer on the other end.

"Hi," she said. "It's me."

"_Hey, babe. What's up?"_

"I just wanted to let you know I'm having lunch with Angela. I didn't think we'd made plans, but…"

"_That's fine, Bones," he said. "We didn't actually make plans, but I was gonna call you and let you know I'm swamped here anyway. You should go with Angela and have a good time…"_

Angela listened to Brennan's side of the conversation; she thought she had a pretty good idea of what Booth was saying, but she found herself wishing she could hear both sides.

"…_you know she's going to want to talk about us, right?"_

Angela was surprised to see a slight blush come over her friend's face.

"Yes," Brennan said. "I know."

"_I'm okay with that,"_ he said, surprising her. _"She's your best friend. That's what girlfriends do. Just don't give her any ammunition to torment me with, okay?"_

"I think I can manage that," she answered with a smile reserved only for him.

Angela was touched by the sweetness in her friend's tone and the tenderness she perceived in the conversation. She'd been enjoying her position as the proverbial fly on the wall until that moment. That smile was something that made her feel that she was intruding on something very private between them. She shook off the thought and realized that whatever he'd said to make Brennan smile like that was nothing compared to what she planned to get out of her this afternoon.

"Come on, sweetie," she said. "Time's a-wastin'. Tell Loverboy you'll see him later and let's go. I'm starving."

"_I heard her,"_ Booth said, chuckling. _"Go. Have a good lunch. I'll probably be late getting out of here. I'll pick you up around seven."_

"That sounds great," Brennan answered. "I'll see you then."

She started to hang up the phone when she heard his voice coming from the receiver.

"_Bones,"_ he said.

"Yes, Booth?"

"_I love you."_

"I know."

"_That's fine,"_ he said, smiling. _"You don't have to say it in front of Angela. I know you love me too."_

"Yes," she said. "You do. I'll see you at seven." Her smile was wide as she hung up the phone. She glanced down at the clock on her watch before looking up at Angela. "Do you think we have time to go to Maoz?" she asked.

"Sounds good," Angela said, nodding. "You don't get to eat veggie with Booth, huh?"

"I'm sure he would," Brennan replied. "But even if I were able to get him to eat a vegetarian falafel, I'd just have to feed him again an hour later."

Angela laughed again. She was really enjoying the much more free and relaxed version of her best friend.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Brennan carried their tray, following Angela to an umbrella-covered outdoor table. They sat down and set out their food. Brennan thought about her partner as she looked down at her Eggplant Falafel and Belgian Fries. There's no way he'd go for this. She smiled as she took a sip of carrot juice.

"What's so funny?" Angela asked.

"I was just thinking about Booth eating this meal."

"Yeah, I just don't see it happening. I do get Jack over here every once in a while, though. He likes the Sweet Potato Fries," Angela replied, holding one up. "Don't tell him I had them without him."

"Your secret is safe with me," Brennan said.

The friends sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying their meals, before Angela finally had to jump start the conversation. She was afraid if she didn't, she might burst.

"You look happy," she said simply.

"I am, Angela," Brennan answered honestly.

"Before we get to the juicy stuff," Angela said, "are you really okay with Perotta being the liaison to the lab?"

"Actually, yes," her friend answered, "as surprising as that sounds."

"Really?" Angela asked, surprised. "'Cause I'm not."

"Ange, do you remember what it was like before we all left last year?"

"You mean scary tense and awkward?"

Brennan smiled.

"Yes," she said. "I think that would be an accurate description. I was having a very difficult time. I was tired, Ange. I was physically tired, yes… but mostly I was just tired of all the violence and murders."

"Which is why you went to Maluku," Angela stated. "To get back to your pure science and anthropology. I totally get that. I've felt like that more often than not in the course of our work with the FBI."

"Yes, you have. I wish I'd thought of that a year ago," Brennan said with a sad smile. "We could have really talked about what I was going through… "Then she shook her head. "But I probably wouldn't have been ready to hear what you had to say. I needed that year away to see what was really important. I was part of one of the scientific finds of the century, and I found that it was not enough…"

Angela just sat back and listened. She'd never seen her friend so self-aware and comfortable in her own skin. She was fairly certain that this change had more to do with one super sexy Special Agent than it did the find in the Maluku Islands.

"… I realized that not only had I built a life here in DC where I have friends and a family, but this is my home. It's been a very long time since I felt as if I had a home. But even more than that, I came to understand that Booth is my home. I needed him. I needed to be here. And whatever we have to do to stay together and make it work is worth it. If I have to spend less time in the field, then so be it."

"Wow," was all she could say as Angela was stunned into silence.

"And honestly, Ange, I still feel somewhat as I did before I left. I actually like the idea of spending my time with more academic pursuits. I'll still get to work with Booth, but I won't have to spend the vast majority of my time dealing with murders and murderers… and I have to admit that I like that."

"So Hacker wins?" Angela asked, pouting.

"Not exactly," Brennan answered with a smile. She went on to tell her friend all about her confrontation with the man several days before. By the time she'd finished, Angela was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"You have come a long way, Bren," she said. "I am so proud of you."

"Booth said nearly the same thing. I fail to understand what the distance of my travels has to do with this situation…"

_So far, and yet still so much the same_, Angela thought.

"No, sweetie. I've just meant, you've come a long way. Using psychology and sarcasm to handle a sticky situation is more like something I would do… you've grown a lot emotionally this year, haven't you?"

"Yes," Brennan answered. "I believe I have."

"And _that_," Angela said, "is due to that hunky man of yours. As much as I've enjoyed this emotionally charged EstrogenFest… It's time to talk about Booth. You have got to give me some dirty details."

"Angela, you're a married woman," Brennan stated. "Surely you are no longer living vicariously through though the details of my sex life."

"Hodgie and I are perfectly fine in that area," Angela said. "In fact, we're doing more than fine. He's showed me some things in the last year that would make Page 187 look like a nursery rhyme. Let me tell you. When you need steamy bits for Kathy and Andy's next romp between the sheets, I'll have plenty for you."

Brennan smiled a sly smile.

"Actually, Angela," she said. "That may not be necessary. I've gotten plenty of inspiration on my own in just the past few weeks."

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Angela said, nodding. "Tell Mama all about it…"


	15. Epilogue

**AN- So now we come to the end of the road… I think that we've pretty much accomplished everything I set out to do with this story. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Thanks to everyone who's been so encouraging. Thanks so much for reviewing and following the story. Special thanks to my dear friend Mickey Boggs for introducing me to the Bones community, I'm really proud to be becoming part of it.**

Chapter 15 - Epilogue

Andrew Hacker paced the length of his office. Things were not going well for him at all. It had been nearly six months since he'd pulled Booth off the Jeffersonian detail, and it had not sent Temperance running into his arms. In fact, it had actually had the opposite effect. She was closer to Booth than ever, and it seemed that everyone was happy with the current arrangement. Everyone, that is, but Cullen and Mitchell. Why had they called him in to meet? It wasn't time for their regularly scheduled briefing, and Mitchell rarely ever came down from his office.

Sure, he'd been a little distracted lately but things were getting done. Hell, with Booth running Major Crimes they were seeing their best numbers in recent history. They certainly couldn't fault him for the job that was getting done. It probably wasn't a good idea to come in so early this morning. He had come in to the office several hours earlier than he would on a normal day, especially a Friday, and he wasn't really sure why. He had to admit the call for the meeting with Mitchell unnerved him. He checked his watch for the fourth time and continued to pace. It would be a while before he had to head over to Cullen's office.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"Babe, are you ready to go?" Booth called down the hallway toward Brennan's bedroom. _Her bedroom_, he thought. It was really her room, her apartment, although he spent more time here than he did his own place.

They usually spent one or two nights a week alone at their own apartments; the others they stayed together, dividing their time between the two places. It wasn't ideal. If he had his way they'd be living together all the time, but he couldn't really complain about the growth in their relationship over the past six months. If you asked him he couldn't tell you exactly when her guest room had become Parker's room, but Brennan's place had become home to the little Booth as well as the big one.

"I'll be right there," she called back.

He'd finished clearing the breakfast dishes while she'd gone to get ready for work. Now, he stood at the end of the hallway waiting for her, unconsciously flipping the chip in his pocket. He looked up and watched as she came down the hall, finishing putting in an earring.

"I don't understand what's got you so agitated," she said. "Cullen has called you in to his office before. Your department's numbers are very high. Dr. Edison and Agent Perotta have been doing exceptionally well… I've been very impressed with their work."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. "They are doing great. The whole squint squad has been really humming. I hardly have to check in on you guys anymore…" He let his thought trail off, his voice showing just the barest hint of sadness.

"I know what you mean," she said, reaching out to lay her hand on his arm. "I don't spend nearly the time on the platform that I used to. But my historical identifications are getting done, my students are able to experience more of doing the archaeological and academic work than before, along with the casework for the FBI. It makes them more well-rounded anthropologists, since it is more likely that they'll be doing more academic work in their careers than they will be investigating crimes."

"I know," he said. "I guess everything really has been working out for the best. I guess that's why I'm a little freaked out over this meeting. I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"You dropped your shoe?" she asked, her face scrunched up in that adorable little frown that he didn't see nearly enough of these days.

"No, Bones. It's just an expression. It means things are going too well, and I'm just waiting for something to go wrong."

"That seems rather irrational, and quite a waste of time. You're the one who taught me to take things as they come. Relax, baby," she said, smiling. She knew what it did to him whenever she called him 'baby'. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"From your lips to God's ears," he muttered.

"But I don't believe…"

As had become his habit, he stopped her comment with a kiss.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"They're ready to see you now, sir," Kirsten said, alerting Hacker that Cullen and Mitchell were waiting for him.

"Thank you," he answered and walked across the waiting area to Cullen's office. Without knocking, he entered the office. "Gentlemen," he said by way of greeting.

"Andrew," Sam Cullen greeted him with a nod. "Have a seat."

Andrew looked over at the corner of the office where Director Mitchell stood looking on. He was as stoic as usual, and it was obvious that he intended to let Cullen do all the talking.

"I could beat around the bush," Cullen said. "But I think it's everyone's best interests if we just cut to the chase. You're being reassigned."

Hacker swallowed hard and hoped his face didn't show the shock that he felt at the moment. He was prepared for some sort of reprimand, but not this.

"Reassigned?" he asked.

"Yes," Cullen answered, nodding. "You'll be Special Agent in Charge of the Enid, Oklahoma Field Office."

"Oklahoma?" Hacker asked, with another gulp.

"You'll report directly to Deputy Director Daniels in Oklahoma City," Cullen went on.

Hacker's wheels were turning. Reporting directly to a Deputy Director meant that this was actually a lateral move, though he was being stripped of his title. Of course, that being said, it wouldn't look good on his resume and didn't bode well for his chances to make DD anytime soon.

"Yes, sir," he said, knowing it was in his best interests to say as little as possible.

"The move is effective immediately," Mitchell said from his spot looming in the corner. "We want to transition in the new ADD at the first of the year.

"Do you have plans for the holidays, Andrew?" Cullen asked, sensitive to what they were requiring the man to do. It was, after all, only two weeks before Christmas.

"No, sir, I don't," Hacker was forced to admit.

"That should make the transition easier," Sam said, sincerely. "We'll give you a stipend and allow you to make your own moving arrangements, but you will be expected to report to your new post January 3rd."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"I don't know," Booth said, looking at the advertisement Bones had handed him across the table. They were sitting at the diner waiting for their lunch. "Don't you think this is too much?"

"We have to make a decision, Booth. It's already December 16th and we haven't picked out Parker's Christmas gifts yet. I wanted to do some shopping this weekend. If you think that Rebecca won't approve or that you and I shouldn't give him a gift together, I can look for something else…"

Sensing her unease, he reached out and took her hand. In truth, he was really proud of the way she'd taken to being part of a couple, and doing "couple" things. He was deeply touched that she wanted them to give Parker a gift from the both of them.

"No, baby," he said. "This is great. I love the idea of us giving him his Christmas gifts from the both of us. I was just worried that a laptop might be a little much, and you're right, Rebecca will probably have something to say about it."

"He's in middle school," she said, "and if he's going to continue to work up to his potential, I really think it's imperative that he have his own computer and access to research."

He was touched that she cared so much about Parker's education, and couldn't help but think about what a good mother she'd be if they decided to have kids of their own.

"I'll talk to Rebecca tonight when she comes to pick him up from hockey practice," he said. "And we can go shopping tomorrow."

"Thank you," she said with a smile, folding the ad circular and tucking it back into her purse. She glanced down at her phone on the table, checking the time. "What time is your meeting with Cullen and Director Mitchell?" she asked.

"Two o'clock," he answered. "Sam said the Director would be in all day. He said they had another meeting this morning, and wanted to get together with me after lunch."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"May I ask," Hacker said, although he knew that he shouldn't. "What prompted this move?"

"Yes, you may," Cullen answered, "and I'm actually glad that you did."

"We've been watching you, Hacker," Mitchell said. "And quite frankly, I didn't like what we saw."

Hacker wisely refrained from speaking, but looked to Cullen with questioning eyes and another gulp.

"There have been some glaring instances of unprofessional behavior," Sam began. "It came to our attention this summer, starting with the reassignment of Agents Booth and Perotta. Now, while that worked out for everyone involved, we all know that your motivation for that move had nothing to do with the good of this office and everything to do with your feelings for Doctor Brennan."

Cullen held up his hand as Hacker began to speak.

"And because quite frankly, I agreed that Booth could do more good as Special Agent in Charge by handling the whole department and not spending so much time in the field not to mention how much more comfortable I feel when Doctor Brennan _isn't_ in the field, I ignored the implications of what you'd done. I ignored the fact that you broke protocol by making the assignment without consulting me or Doctor Saroyan. And I even ignored the fact that you made the announcement of the reassignment to Doctor Brennan, when that information clearly should have been relayed by Doctor Saroyan."

_Crap,_ Hacker thought. _That's a lot of ignoring._

"But I did take my concerns to Director Mitchell," Cullen went on. "And we decided to give you the benefit of the doubt, but also to keep an eye on you."

"And what we found was a bit disturbing," Mitchell spoke up. "The incident with Doctor Brennan was just the beginning of what has become a pattern of unprofessional behavior. Up until now, you've had a distinguished career and we felt that perhaps it was simply the stress of holding such an eminent position, so we thought some time in a smaller office might do you some good."

"And getting back into some good old-fashioned fieldwork might help you gain some perspective," Cullen said.

"That will be all, Special Agent Hacker," Mitchell said.

"You can begin making preparations for your move," Cullen added. "You won't be expected to return to the office on Monday."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"What's up with Agent Studmuffin? He tore out of here looking as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rockers," Angela said, waddling into Brennan's office. Mrs. Hodgins had discovered she was pregnant the same day that she discovered Booth and Brennan were together. She had definitely been torn over which event she wanted to celebrate more.

"What?" Brennan asked, clearly confused.

"Hey, the more pregnant I get, the more Texan I get. Don't ask me. Seriously, what's up with Booth?"

"Cullen called him late last night and asked him to come to a meeting today with Director Mitchell."

"Oooh, the big guns. Now I see why he was nervous. Any idea what it's about?"

"None," Brennan answered, shaking her head. "He's afraid it's some kind of reprimand, but I can't imagine that. Just the opposite is more likely the case."

"I'm sure you're right. So, changing the subject," Angela said with a grin. "Jack and I want to have everyone over for Christmas Eve. Do you guys have plans?"

"I honestly don't know, Ange," Brennan said with a sigh. "Booth is supposed to get Parker for Christmas this year, and we wanted to pick him up on Christmas Eve so that he can wake up at Booth's on Christmas morning, but Rebecca hasn't given an answer yet."

"Look at you, getting all maternal," Angela said, rubbing her swollen belly. "How is baby Booth anyway? I haven't seen much of him around here lately."

"He's great," Brennan answered with a bright smile. "He hasn't had a lot of time to visit the lab between hockey and his afterschool activities. He's doing very well in his new school and he's excelling in all his classes. They're thinking about moving him to the gifted education program next year."

"Wow, a hunk _and_ a squint," Angela said with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "That kid's gonna be the total package."

"He is extremely well-rounded," Brennan confirmed.

"So, back to Christmas Eve," Ange said. "We're doing dinner about six, and I really hope you guys can make it. Bring Booth's Mini-me if you can."

"I don't know what that means."

"Parker, Bren. Parker's invited to Christmas Eve dinner."

"Oh. Thank you, we'll try to make it. I'll let you know."

Angela watched as her friend attempted to multitask by checking her email, writing a report and talking to her at the same time. She could tell that Brenna was distracted and that it probably had something to do with Booth's big meeting. She decided to try to take her mind off of it.

"So, what are you getting Parker for Christmas?"

"Oh, that reminds me," Brennan said, taking the flyer out of her bag. "I could use your help. I want to get him a laptop. Booth and I are going shopping tomorrow. I'm thinking about this one," she pointed, handing her friend the advertisement. "What do you think?"

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"Special Agent Booth," Director Mitchell said in greeting as Booth walked in to Cullen's office. "Thank you for meeting with us."

"Of course sir," Booth said, shaking the man's outstretched hand.

"Seeley," Cullen said. "Have a seat." He waited for the younger man to do just that before he went on. "I can see you're apprehensive, son, so I'll just get right to the point. The Director is here to offer you a promotion."

"We'd like you to take over as Assistant Deputy Director," Mitchell said. "Now, I know you've turned down several promotions in the past few years, but I want you to really think about this."

"You have done a great job with the Major Crimes Division over the last six months," Cullen said. "We'd like to see you take charge of that momentum. We can really use a man like you in overseeing the DC office."

"What about Hacker?" Booth asked.

"He's been reassigned," Director Mitchell said.

"Special Agent in Charge of the Enid office," Hacker said with a glint in his eye.

"Oklahoma?" Booth asked, and couldn't help the smile that found its way to the corners of his mouth.

"We thought getting back to field work in a less stressful locale would do him good," Cullen said, nodding in answer to Booth's question.

Booth sat silently. He knew this was a huge opportunity. He probably wouldn't be doing any field work, but he and Bones were doing so little of that now that it probably wouldn't make much difference.

"We don't need an answer today, Agent Booth," Mitchell said.

"Take the weekend," Cullen said. "Talk it over with Temperance. You can let me know on Monday. We'd like to start the transition right away and have you ready to go at the first of the year."

"Who would take over Major Crimes?" Booth asked.

"Hanson, probably," Cullen answered. "But we would of course consider your input in that decision."

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

"And they sent Andrew to Oklahoma?" Brennan could barely contain her laughter as she stood beside Booth in the kitchen. They were preparing dinner together, something else that had become commonplace in the past few months.

"Yeah, I didn't want to laugh," he said. "But I can't say I'm sorry to see him go."

She glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"We don't have much time if we're going to get you to hockey practice on time," she said. "Did you talk to Rebecca?"

"Yeah, I asked her to come a little early so we can talk before Park's done practicing."

"Angela invited us, and Parker, for Christmas Eve dinner," Brennan said. "So, you might consider that when you talk to her."

"Do you want to go?" he asked.

"I'd like to," she answered.

"Then we'll make it happen," he said with a wink.

**BnBnBnBnBnBnBnB**

Booth sat up, his pillows piled between him and the headboard. He was waiting for the love of his life to join him in bed. It had been a productive evening. Parker had scored two goals in a practice scrimmage, and Rebecca had been surprisingly accommodating. She agreed to let Booth pick up Parker in time for dinner on Christmas Eve and agreed that getting him a laptop was a good idea. She even offered to buy him a printer to go along with it.

_One major hurdle down_, he thought, _and another to go_. He had to make a decision about the promotion. In truth, he already knew what he thought he wanted to do but he had to talk it over with Bones. This was something that would affect both of them in a big way and she had to be a big part of the decision.

He looked up when he noticed her coming out of the bedroom, and pulled the covers back from her side of the bed.

"Thanks," she said, yawning as she cuddled up beside him.

"You're tired," he said.

She nodded.

"It's been a long week," she said.

"You feel up to talking about my meeting with Cullen and Mitchell?" he asked tentatively.

She nodded again, but didn't look up at him.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"What do _you_ think?" she countered.

"It's a great opportunity," he said.

"Yes, but so were the others that you passed up on over the past few years."

"I could kill Sweets for telling you about that," he mumbled.

"He may have told me," she said. "But I already knew."

"How?" he asked, his fingers running small circles over her back.

"I know you," she said. "And I know you want to do this."

"It would mean big changes for us," he said.

"I think we could handle them," she said. "Look at all the changes we've gone through just in the last six months."

"It would mean no more field work," he said. "For me, anyway. And longer hours in the office."

"We've only gone out on two cases since Perotta was assigned to the Jeffersonian," she said. "And we've managed. I'm getting more work done on the cases in Bone Storage, and honestly, I'm enjoying being able to focus on more academic pursuits."

"Academic my ass," he said with a grin. "Tell yourself whatever you have to, Doctor Brennan, but you've been up to your elbows in all of Perotta's cases."

He couldn't see the sheepish grin she hid in his chest as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," he said. "You help Perotta solve cases, and Perotta's solve rate makes me look good. I'm glad she and Clark are doing such a great job."

"So, you're going to do it?" she asked, stretching up to look in his eyes. She placed her palm on his chest, noting that his heart rate wasn't elevated. He was calm about his decision.

"Yeah, if you're okay with it," he said. "I'm gonna do it."

"Assistant Deputy Director Seeley Booth," she said. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I, Bones," he said. "So do I." He leaned down and covered her lips with his. His kiss said everything about the moment… how much he loved her and how happy he was with where their lives together seemed to be going.

She had to admit to herself that she was just as happy. He loved her, and he wasn't going anywhere. They were moving at just the right pace, and even though she didn't believe in fate, not really anyway, she believed in Booth and their love. She knew now, just as he always had, that they were destined to grow old together… they were building their own story and telling it the only way they knew how. The truth of the story was that they belonged together… they had a lifetime to figure it all out.

~ the end

**AN2- Just because it's over, doesn't mean you shouldn't review… it's an even bigger reason that you should! Let me know what you thought. This story was a really big thing for me… my first "Bones" story that was more than a one-shot… my first time posting as I wrote… It's been a great experience and I'm glad you all came along for the ride, but I really want to know what you thought … so yeah, now I'm gonna beg for reviews. **


	16. Sequel

**Just a quick note… several of you asked for a sequel , and so I've decided to continue the story where this one left off. **

**You'll find the first chapter posted momentarily as "The Tradition in the Story."**


End file.
